Shattered Tears
by SaraEMC2
Summary: Pre-Twilight & Twilight combined type of story. What if Bella already had a connection to one of the Cullens that neither of them where aware of consciously.Would the story still follow course or would the outcome be different. ***ON HIATUS*** ReVAMPing
1. Weeping Angels

**_DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT NOW NOR WILL I EVER BE STEPHENIE MEYER....._**

* * *

Chapter 1- Weeping Angels

September 13, 1987

Alice

* * *

_The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed. --Albert Einstein_

Today started of just like any other normal day well as normal as it gets anyway for a house of 7 Vampires but as I started getting lost in my thoughts something was different._ I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today that would end up changing mine and my families' life. _Edward raised his eyebrow at me quizzically and I just shrugged. _It's just a feeling Edward haven't had any visions or anything call it a woman's intuition. _Edward Chuckle at my thought and I just glared at him. _Get out my head dear brother if anything comes up you'll be the first one to know._

I began going into a cleaning frenzy trying to clear my mind of all these strange feelings when I felt Jazz slip his arms around my waist and kissed me gently on each side of my neck. I just leaned back into him sighing to embrace his welcoming distraction as he whispered into my ear "what's gotten my beautiful wife some work up and stressed?" I don't know Jazz I just feel like a change is coming and I cannot tell if it's for the good or the bad. "How about I distract my lovely wife for a few hours by taking her shopping then afterwards we can"… Jasper had trailed off and I didn't need my visions or nor did I need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. I just turned around and place my hand unto his face and gotten lost into his beautiful topaz eyes. Just as he was about to kiss me I felt the tugging of a vision coming on.

_A woman bent over in pain screaming please save her. She cannot die_

"Alice what was that?" I heard Edward asking me in a tone full of worry and I felt Jasper shaking me gently. I heard myself mumbling I don't know, I just don't know but I was still in a daze when suddenly everything just went black.

_I've never been scared of anything in my immortal existence but this was just too frightening. I was swimming in a small area and everything was just completely black. I tried looking for a way out but could not find anyplace and my foresight was complete cloudy. _

_I swear I could hear faint whispers from familiar and unfamiliar voices but nothing seem clear at all. I continued swimming in this sea of blackness looking for a way out or for something that would give me some sort of answers for why this was happening._

_It seemed like I was swimming for hours when I heard the sound of a fainting heartbeat so I starting heading towards. When I had gotten closer I saw a baby floating but as I swam to get closer to the baby the scene changed and I was standing in a field with bright lights shining from everywhere. I turned to the look around my surroundings when I heard the cries of a small child coming from the middle of the field._

_I stayed still observing this small child. Her hair is a dark shade of brown and long, her head was tucked into her knees and she was swaying back and forth crying. I swear if I could cry I would be crying right know. I did not even know this child but it was like her sadness was my sadness as well._

_I slowly approach her not wanting to scare her and once I was closer enough to her I called out to her, Is everything ok little one? But she just kept on sobbing. I continue approach her and sat down right next to her wrapping my arms around her telling her everything was going to be alright. Shortly after holding her the sobs stop but she did not look up and I heard her whisper "are you an angel?" In my mind I thought how I would answer this question because I knew in reality I most definitely far from what the definition of what you'll call an angel but I just wanted to comfort and reach out to this little girl so I just told her yes. My name is Alice, what is your name little one? She took a deep breathe before saying, I do not know what my name is I haven't been born yet. I looked down at the girl puzzled how could she possible not of been born yet she looks like she is at least 6 or 7 years of age. What do you mean you haven't been born yet? Just as she were about to answer me she completely disappeared right before my eyes and as I rose to try and search for her the scene changed before my eyes yet again._

_I appeared to be in some sort of room in a hospital and there're many doctor's frantically working over __a woman whom was in pain. Her hand is place firmly over her stomach and her heartbeat is extremely erratic, she's yelling, save her please, please save my baby she cannot die. I don't care what happens to me but please save my unborn baby. The doctor is working frantically to lower the lady blood pressure and heartbeat but nothing seems to be working. A man closest to the frail woman grabs her hand whispering to her not to worry everything is going to be fine your strong my love. I stayed in the corner I was in observing everything that was going on and wondering why was I here and what was the purpose of this vision. I've never had visions of a human before and why does this vision feel like everything that's happening is going to affect myself and my family. We've never seen any of these mortals before. I was pulled out my training of the thoughts of by the man that was just comforting the woman shouting to the doctors that his wife just past out can you not do anything. Dear God I cannot no I will not lose my family please god save them I heard him whispering. _

_Again I do not know why I was witnessing this moment because I did not know these people but I felt a extremely strong pull to this frail woman and her unborn child. I briefly wonder if her unborn child was the baby I swam to and the little girl in the middle of the small field. During the course of me being lost in my thoughts I hadn't even realized I was moving closer to this woman until I rested my hand into her other hand. When suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she's stared in my direction with her warm brown eyes and smiled like she could actually see me. I smiled back at her and started humming on of the songs Edward compose for Esme to her and just continued smiling like she was at peace._

_The doctors had induced her labor and I continued to hold her hand as she started giving birth. I could tell that mother and I both knew that she did not have much longer to this life once the child was born and my heart went out to this family. However even though I knew that fact I still could not comprehend why I was actually experiencing all of this with these people and how it was going to affect our lives._

_I could feel this woman losing her battle to survive once her heartbeat started to get weaker and weaker which made me hold her hand tighter while placing my other hand on her forehead. She just closed her eyes while smiling and if I were not immortal I definitely would not of heard her when she whispered " I'm ready to let go, I know I do not have much longer I just at least want to hold her and look into her eyes just once before my times up." The dead heart broke and I cried a tearless sob from her words and I just wish there were a way I could save her from all this pain._

_With one finally push her baby was out but the baby was not breathing yet which started another frantic cry from the mother screaming why isn't my baby breathing she turn towards me and cried out please help her. I really did not one what I was suppose to do I thought to myself for crying out loud I'm a vampire but I just continued humming one of Edwards composition while working over to where the doctors were the doctors were working to frantically save the little girl's life. I lean over close to the baby ear and whispered your not alone little one you have people here waiting to see you._

_I heard her heart beat get stronger and I just looked up to her mother gaving her the warmest smile ever and flittered back over to her side. She mouthed thank you and I simply just nodded my head while humming a song. The mother's voice was so weak when she ask to hold her little baby and again I wish I could cry because my heart just went out to these humans. _

_As she held her beautiful daughter I could not help but to fall in love with this little girl once my eyes fell upon her. The woman and her husband cooed over their bundle of joy and with her free hand she reached up and place her hand on her husbands cheek and told him " I love you, you know that right? The tears were pooling over in the woman's eyes. "Of course I know that my love, you given your heart and now you've blessed me with a beautiful little girl whom were going to spoil to death everyday of lives." The woman gave him a weak smile and simply responded I'll always be watching over you both. She turned her attention back to her little girl and just sigh "my darling Isabella, always remember how much I love you and that you have a beautiful guardian angel looking over you." I did not miss how her eyes flickered to me when she told her daughter about an guardian angel and all I could do was close my eyes and smile._

_Her heart monitor started going off while she shed one single tear as the doctors took her baby from her arms, she turned to look at her husband and said "always remember I love you and I promise we'll meet again my love and take care of my Isabella" He husband was fighting to hold back his tears and kept repeating to his wife do not give up please fight, please fight, your strong my love, I need you my love and Isabella is going to need you more. I gentle took the woman's hand into my own and start humming again. She gave her husband a weak smile, then her eyes averted my direction and saying "promise me you'll look over her and keep her safe?" I did not know how to answer her because I knew that this was more than likely a promise I couldn't keep. Her husband thinking she was talking to him said "of course i'll keep her safe." The woman's eyes were fulled with so much pain and sorrow when she ask again for me to promise her. I felt a faint pressure in the hand which her hand was in and she whispered so low that only I could hear her saying "Alice promise you'll look after her." Shock registered on my face when she called out my name and I wanted to know how she knew my name, whats my connection to them, how is she the only one who could see me and so much more but time was against us. I heard her heartbeat fading to I just lean down kissing her forehead and whispered I promise to look after your Isabella. I felt so sad after I spoken those words because I knew it was an extremely hard promise to keep. With her dying breathe she whispered "Thank You Alice."_

_I slowly backed away from the woman and stopped at the bassinett the baby was in and smiled at the beautiful little girl. I gently kissed her forehead and told her i'll try my hardest to keep my promise but you'll never have to worry about anything because you'll have many people that love Isabella, I should know because I'm one of those people already._

The scene before me started fading and I heard familiar voices calling my name, "Alice, Alice please wake up your scaring us love." Jazz, I mumbled still a bit out of it but I knew his scent and touch anywhere. "Oh thank goodness your alright Alice you nearly gave all of us a heart attack and you know thats not even possible" I hugged Jasper tightly while I tried to comprehend everything that just happened. I turned my head to face the rest of my family who all looked between worried, happy, relieved and confused to see that I was finally "awake" or whatever you'll call that just happen to me. I snuggled closer to Jasper and spoke to the rest of the family that i'm ok just really confused about what just happen. Thank goodness I did not have to explain what was happen because Edward gather it all from my thoughts and explained it to the others while I try to process it all. As everyone was theorizing what that could possibly mean I looked out towards the window expecting it to still be daylight but as I glance I thought to myself _interesting it's twilight. Alice, I turned towards Edward once he call my name and I knew what he was going to ask even before the words even left his mouth "What's so interesting about twilight?"_ It's the Safest time of day for us, but also the saddest...... (a/n quote from twilight)

* * *

_This is my first time writing fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy the story. A_

_On a side not HOORAY FOR THE GO AHEAD WITH NEW MOON THE MOVIE_


	2. Broken Blasphemy

**Believe it or not I still do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2- Broken Blasphemy**

**Years Later**

**Alice**

* * *

**"The promise given was a necessity of the past: the word broken is a necessity of the present." ~Niccolo Machiavelli**

You ever had one of those days where you just wanted to be by yourself and away from all the mundane things going on in your life or should I say existences in my case, today was one of those days for me. Not even shopping seem to lighten my spirits and the day I Alice Cullen says that shopping does not lighten my spirits is definitely one of the blackest days ever.

The boys were outside wrestling, Rose was upstairs admiring herself in the mirror, Esme was tending to her immaculate garden, Carlisle as usual was at the hospital and I was well just there but not really there. I kept trying to search the future to see if I could find anything pertaining to that baby because that day was one of the strongest visions I've ever had. That vision was not one of what was to come but it was one I was experiencing it first hand as it was happening and the pull I had to the dying mother and her daughter was so strong. I regret to this day making a promise to the dying woman and once I realized how impossible it was to keep that my promise it felt like I've committed the biggest blasphemy ever, However every year on September 13 I've always light a candle for honoring the memory of them both.

Jasper, Esme and Carlisle understood to some degree why this affects me while Rose and Emmett tended to placate me when it came to these "Mere Mortals" or "Insignificant Humans" as Rosalie would call them. Edward he understood the most maybe that's why I he's my favorite sibling but then again I always felt that this affected him as well too.

I went outside and lay on the hammock while watching the boys wrestle amongst one another when I felt the strangest urge to head south and that I was going to needed their in 2 days which made me realize September 13 is in two days_. Hmm I thought I wonder if………_

_I love myself, I want you to love me, When I'm feelin' down, I want you above me, I search myself, I want you to find me, I forget myself, _

_I want you to remind me I don't want anybody else, When I think about you, I touch myself, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Edward stayed eyeing me suspiciously but I knew if he pick up on my real motives, as understand as he is to this subject he'll try to stop me but I needed answers and a peace of mind to those haunting memories. I jump up suddenly extremely excited and happy on the prospect of finding some answers when.

All three of them stopped what there were doing to raised an eyebrow but Edward broke the silence before Jasper could even question me "Alice what exactly are you up too?" I do not know what you mean Edward can't a girl just be sing a song in her head, "So why are you singing that particular song blocking your thoughts then?" What can I say Edward Jazz just has that affect upon me! "Edward what song is she singing this time to block you?" Emmett asks, I gave Edward a smug smile telling him in my mind _"I bet if you were human your face would be bright as a tomato"_ knowing what Emmett reaction is going to be once he told them. He mumbled so fast I touch myself I nearly killed over with laughter. I hated what I was about to do to the rest of the family and Jasper but this was I trip I had to take on my own besides they'll forgive and it's not like I'll be gonna forever.

**Bella**

This cannot be happening I refuse to believe this can be happening again, why is it that everyone I love leaves me? I'm I a bad person? I'm I being punish for killing my mommy? Two days ago everything was so perfect; daddy had just picked me up from school and we're putting the finishing touch on the greatest fairy theme Birthday party ever for this coming up weekend. Daddy always wanted to make my birthday special; he felt that on my birthday the bond between my mother and me is extremely strong because she fought so hard to have to me and that she's with the other angels watching over me.

Even though I never met my mommy I dream about her and she's always with another angel whose face I've never seen because her back is always towards me. The angel reminds me of a fairy for some reason though and she's always holding my mommy telling her everything is going to be alright she'll never let any harm come my way. Every time the angel speaks I cannot help but to be enchanted by her voice its high pitch like a chorus of sopranos and hearing that voice makes me feel safe.

Daddy had dropped me off at the babysitter house he's been working a lot of extra shifts lately so he could have enough money to make my birthdays special also so that he can have the whole entire weekend off. Before leaving he gave me the biggest hug and said _"Bells, do you know how much I love you?"_ I always joked with my daddy by shaking my head saying no and motioning with my hands starting off small saying do you love me this much? He'll answer me by tickling me while shaking his head. Its little things like this that makes me love my daddy so much because no matter what happens in our lives he reminds me everyday how much I'm loved.

However that was the last night I saw my daddy, when my daddy never came the next day to pick me up from the sitter I felt deep down inside something was wrong. Daddy was never late to pick me up for anything because he'll state nothing is more important than his baby girl and nothing could ever keep us apart and he even pinky swore it and crossed his heart.

Whenever I ask the sitter where my daddy was she never answered me therefore in made me extremely sad and I began crying for him and wanting to go home. I eventually cried myself to sleep and dreamt about my mommies' angel who was holding me while I was crying in a bright field with beautiful wild flowers and a waterfall. She kept telling me _"do not worry little one things are going to be alright because she'll never let nothing happen to me and that even though things are about to change she's only a decision away."_ Her words comfort me at first but that last part confused me what did she mean she's only a decision away? As I lifted me head off her lap to look at her I'd woke up to someone gently shaking me.

When I finally was fully up I looked up to see my sitter and her eyes when extremely red which worried me but the first words I blurted out were _"Is my daddy finally here?"_ she shook her head and looked down at me and said_ "Bella I have to something to tell you that's going to make you extremely sad."_ I looked up at her and I knew whatever she was going to say I did not want to hear but I sat up on the bed Indian style and the words she spoken shattered my life.

_"Bella there was a car accident today and God came down to take your daddy so that he could join your mommy in heaven so they can both watch over you together now."_

At first I did not say anything I just let the words sink in..... _Mommy and Daddy both in heaven?_ And then it click and I just began screaming out _"NO YOUR LYING MY DADDY WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, HE PROMISE AND DADDY NEVER BREAKS HIS PROMISES TO ME"_ I looked up at my sitter by the tears blinded me when I ask her _"my daddy doesn't love me anymore Paula is that why he left me?"_ She cradle me in her arms tightly and said _"Of course your daddy loves you that'll never change even when he's living in heaven you'll still be his baby girl"_ I struggled to get out her embrace while crying out _"That I want my daddy, I want my daddy now!"_ She started whispering "Bella I'm so sorry sweetheart it's ok to cry." But her words meant nothing to me because for the first time in my life I felt empty and alone, my daddy broken his promise to me he pinky swore he'll never life me and now I have no mommy or daddy who's going to love and take care of me now.

Nothing no one said could comfort me and that was the last time I spoken to anyone because it hurt too much to even think, talk, or do anything normal; most importantly I officially hate my birthday and wished I was never born. Surprisingly enough the only comfort I found was in my vivid dreams because in my dreams daddy was still with me and I also had my mommy and my angel.

A lady had came the next day and even though I heard her words I just never answered her I just stared out into space wishing to fall back to sleep again or to wake up and find out this was all just an awful nightmare. The lady had said _how she came to take me to my daddy's funeral so I can say a proper goodbye to him and that she'll have to find somewhere for me to live afterwards_.

Today I should been the greatest day in my life I just turn 7 but no instead it's the saddest because I have to sit through my daddy's funeral. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and cried softly while I sat in church staring at my daddy's coffin. I was deep into my thoughts when I swore I heard someone whispered _"don't worry little one"_ I froze it was the voice of the angel but how could it be her voice I'm not sleeping and it sounding so real.

I dropped my legs and slowly turned around to scan the church and at first I saw nothing but as the sun shined into the windows I saw a very small woman standing in the back. This woman was dressed in all black from head to toe with a veil over her face and just as the sun hit her I swore I saw something sparkle.

* * *


	3. Till We Meet Again

**Believe it or not I still do not own Twilight**

**Alice**

* * *

Why does tragedy always seem to find its way to her? First she loses her mother on her birthday and now her father. Seeing her folding herself up like that just hurts me deeply its like she's a very big important part of my life. I heard her words through whimpers and it saddens me when I heard her say no one loves her anymore she has nothing left to live for. As soon as the words left her mouth I whispered to myself _"Don't worry little one you'll never be alone." _However once the words left my mouth I saw I stop rocking back and forth before she mumbled to herself "I'm awake how am I hearing that voice." She slowly started turning around searching the church for something or rather someone and just as her eyes laid upon me she just smiled and continued to stare at me.

I thought to myself there is no way she could have heard my whispers no human could but something in her eyes show that she heard me. She continued staring until the woman next to her tapped her shoulder and her face faltered to sadness before she turned back around. I stayed where I was and it tugged my heart when I saw she kept glance over her shoulders to see if I was still there.

**BPOV**

I saw my mommy angel together and see stayed throughout the whole entire service but when I tried to find her afterwards she was gone and I became sad once again because she did not come to me like she does in my dreams. I ended up going back to the home I orphanage I was staying in with my social worker and she told me that at the end of the following week I was going to meet my new mommy and daddy but I did not want a new ones.

At night I cried myself to sleep and sometimes before I fell deeply to sleep I felt someone lift ever so gently and cradle me in their arms while rocking me to sleep and humming the most beautiful melody. Whoever that person was were always gone before I woke up but their touch always brought me peace that I believe it was my mother's angel.

I was in the park one day it was not a sunny day and I was just sitting on the grass looking out thinking about everything that's happen to me. When from the corner of my eye I saw someone sit down next to me so gracefully. Whoever it was just sat their and remained silent as well and to tell you the truth I did not mind because I did not talk to anyone anyways. We sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time before they started humming a melody as soon as they started humming I knew immediately who it was and it brought a smile to my face.

I did not talk to her just yet because everything seems so surreal at first until I whispered to her _"Are you an Angel?"_ and when she spoke her voice was heaven " No Isabella I'm not an Angel but I knew you mother and I made a promise to her which I intend to keep." I turned to face her and I was speechless by her beauty, she was extremely pale with golden eyes, her hair was cropped short and spiky like but if she was no angel she had to be some sort of fairy or something because everything about her features ranged from angelic to pixie-like. After getting over her stunning beauty I finally found my voice _"If you're not an angel are you a fairy and you know my name so it's only fair that I know yours"_

Her laugh was extremely musical and sounded like a bunch of church bells and she laid her arms around my shoulder say _"Isabella, your quite smart for such a young age and you're right it's only fair you know my name I'm Alice but I assure you I'm no angel nor an I a fairy but people do say I remind them of a pixie because of my size."_ Her touch was cold but it didn't bother me and even though she said she was neither an angel nor a fairy I knew she had to be something because she always appears to me in my dreams.

_"Alice, why did daddy have to die?"_ Her face held so much sorrow by my question but even though I did not like her answer _"God has special plans for you and your father so your dad had to move on in order for these plans to happen but you must understand that even though it pained you dad to move on he'll always be watching you and loves you so much."_

Alice and I talked about everything and it felt so strange but it felt like there was some kind of deep familiar bond between her and I that I didn't want her to leave me.

_"Alice can I come and live with you instead of this new family?"_ Even though I had a feeling what her answer may be I still wanted to ask her. "_I'm sorry little one but living with me is not the best or safest place for you."_

Her answer did shock me because nothing about her would make me feel her lifestyle was not safe especially _"Why it's not safe for me? I know you will not hurt me and you make me feel wanted and safe"_

Alice looked like she wanted to cry by my words and I too wanted to cry because I did not want to move and never see her again and when she spoke her words were reassuring "Isabella, as much as I would want you to come and live with me there are many things in my life that's not safe for someone your age and I rather protect you at all cost from those things." I was about to cut her off but she place a finger to her lips to silence me. _"Look little one I know this is not what you want to hear but I promise you the new family you're going to meet is going to make you feel so loved and happy."_

She seemed so sure about her words and I could tell that she meant each and every one of them but I still felt I wasn't going to see her again and that thought frighten me the most even though I hardly even knew her. _"Alice, will I ever see you again?"_

At first she did not want to answer me I guess because she were afraid how I would respond and I felt at first I'll feel hurt if I never were to see her again but then I knew I'll see her in my dreams like I always have also I knew if I ever lost and alone how I do now she'll show up like she has now. I was pull out by my thoughts when she reached into her bag saying _"I have something very special for you Isabella"_

She pulled out a gift box that was neatly wrapped with a beautiful blue ribbon as I open the box I became speechless on the inside was a beautiful porcelain doll that resemble Alice and ever detail was handcrafted beautifully. I looked up to speak to Alice but she began talking first "I want you to understand little one that I may not be with you psyhically but I want you to have something in your life to make you remember me and even though you may not thing I'm anywhere around I'll always be only a decison away. Your special to me Isabella and I'll always make sure no harm comes your way."

I was about to respond when my social worker came yelling _"Isabella you know you shouldn't talk to strangers"_ I glared at the social worker and said _"Alice is not a stranger she's a friend of my family."_The social worker seem to look uncomfortable in Alice presents like she was afraid of her but I just could not understand why after all Alice is complete harmless. Alice apparently felt the uncomfortable vibes from my social worker and she just stood up so fluidly and said _"it's ok I was just leaving." _

Alice turned to walk away but I wasn't ready yet for her to leave but I knew I had to be brave and strong however I ran up to her yelling "Alice wait.... Thank you for everything and I'm going to cherish your gift forever." Alice pulled me into a hugged and within her hug I felt love, safety and a everlasting friendship I'll treasure forever. Alice wiped away my tears and whispered in my ear _"Be Safe Isabella and remember Only a Decision Away." _We broke the embrace and I just turned around walking back to my social worker and the future that awaited me......

**Alice**

Watching her walk away was so sad because I wanted more than anything for her come home and live with me but what kind of life she'll have living in a house full of vampires. I knew giving her that doll would make her extremely happy and that's all I could possible ask for but I was just glad that I saw her happy and safe with her new family. For the first few months I see her struggling to overcome all that happens but I knew within a year tops she'll forget all this pain. I whispered so softly _"My dearest Isabella we will meet again, it may not be in the near future but I do promise you next time we meet we'll be in each others lives forever." _I did not need any vision to know that definitely but I just knew it deep in my soul to be true. Just like before when I whispered Isabella stopped to turn around to smile and wave at me before turning back away to leave and not before stating _"I hope so Alice, I love You Alice and Till we meet again."_

* * *

OK next chapter should be out soon and will pick up at Forks High please review even if your comments are good, bad or ugly I love the critique and for those who have reviewed thank you soo much for your comments.......CHEERS


	4. Strange Feelings Pt1

**STAY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**Bella**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock and I just knew today was going to be a bad day and the day had just begun. I never thought I'll move back to Forks I hated this town as far as I could remember from when I was a kid because it was this town I was force to move to after my real dad had died. When I had original came to live with The Swans I had kept to myself and would only talk to my doll (_"Yeah I know pathetic huh?")_ Come to think of it I wonder whatever happened to that doll I'll have to ask Charlie what happen to all my old drawings and stuff from my childhood.

The first few years' things were great living with The Swans and then suddenly Renee and Charlie gotten divorce and I moved with her to Phoenix. In Phoenix I was not the daughter I ended up have to practically do everything for Renee it was like she couldn't do anything for herself. I had gotten so sick of being the adult and not living my life that I eventually decided to come and live with Charlie.

Charlie is ok he gives me the speed I need and at least I know I can at least have some attempt for normalcy during my stay here. I'm just glad no one here knows I'm adopted because I really do not like talking about my past but in all honesty it's only because I cannot even remember it much. Which my therapist says, it's normal because sometimes people shutout traumatic events that have happen to them and how my mind is protecting myself but I cannot help but to think I've forgotten someone important behind.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I thought well here goes nothing and please do not let my clumsiness show up today and no unwanted attention. However my luck was not so fortunate, as soon as I walked into my first class everyone just gawked at me and it made me so self-conscious. After class some guy approached me asking if I need any help, I had told him I was fine but he insisted to follow me to my next class.

It pretty much went that way the whole entire first half of the day. I was fortunate in meeting Jessica I think that's her name; she seemed somewhat nice and did most of the talking so I did not have to worry about talking so much. She was giving _"the scoop"_ of what's happening in Forks High.

As we approached the lunch room I was overcome by an eerie feeling that something was about to happen and my first thought was _god I hope I don't trip or make an ass out of myself._ Upon sitting down at a table with Jessica's friends I presumed. They kept throwing questions from me left to right, I was about to answer one of the questions when I looked up and saw them for the first time.

I just could not help but to stare at them they're the most beautiful individuals I've ever seen….

I was pulled out my reverie of their beauty by Jessica calling my name multiply times because I sense a hint of annoyance in the way she was calling my name. As soon as she called my name though one of girls in the group of beautiful people looked up at me and smiled. I could not help but to think I know her from somewhere.

I turned to Jessica asking who they were and she followed my gaze and with so much disgust in her voice she said "oh those are The Cullen's do not waste your time though they're a bunch or freaks."

My curiosity for The Cullen's got the best of me because I found them so intriguing. When I asked her why are they considered freaks her answer made my blood boil. _"Oh their all a brunch of adopted weirdo's who are all together and stick to themselves."_ Right then and there I wanted to strangle her because I could relate to being adopted and shutting myself out to the outside world when I just wanted to be alone.

"_So there freaks because their adopted isn't quite a harsh thing to say Jessica, I mean seriously have you even try to understand that maybe they just been through things that no one else could understand and stick to each other for support and comfort?_" As soon as the word came about my mouth I notice the whole table stopped speaking and all looked at me. Also from the corner of my eye I saw The Cullen's looked up at our table as well after my little out burst; shit thought to myself was I that loud and damn I really have to watch what comes out my mouth.

With everyone at the table staring at me after my little outburst I felt like I just wanted to crawl into a whole and die. People at the table just started laughing and a cute baby face boy I think his name was Mike who said _"Isabella, you got some spunk in you I like that but soon you'll realize just like everyone else to stay away from The Cullen's."_

Lucky the bell rung and it was time for my next class Biology, Mike and Angela ended up being in the same class with me so we all walked to class together. When I handed the teacher my slip I looked and saw the only empty seat was next to one of The Cullen's and I was so stunned by his beauty that I tripped on thin air thankfully I caught myself on the edge of a desk before actually falling.

As I gotten closer to my seat I saw he gotten completely rigid this for some reason made me nervous to even sit down next to him. I glanced from the corner of my eye and he was glaring up me with a mix of frustration and some other type of emotion I could not understand. I figured since he was going to be my lab partner I might as went introduce myself so I turned to stare at him and gotten lost within his glare. His dark eyes were so hypnotizing that I could not look away hell even if I could look away I would not have wanted to because everything about him was so alluring.

Someone had dropped a book and it broken the trance, I was finally able to find my voice and I extended my hand and said "Hi my name is Bella." I swore I saw his breathing catch and he just stared at my extended hand like I had some sort of disease and did not want to touch it; Hell instead of even talking he just nodded his head and turned to the front of the class.

I felt so hurt at the moment that I just wanted to cry because he was just down right rude and I cursed myself because now this is going to be awkward the rest of the school year with him as my lab partner. After class was over whichever Cullen I was sitting next to gotten out of his seat so quickly that I thought it was impossible for anyone to move that fast.

Mike was waiting for me to walk to my next class which was one the class besides Calculus that I knew I hated with a passion Gym. "So your year is gonna be a bummer sitting next to Edward Cullen for the rest of the school year" Mike said which I felt was his way of making small talk but I was too busy recollecting everything that just happen in Biology that I didn't even pay attention to where I was going and bumped into something very solid. Shit I muttered, at first I thought I had bumped into a wall but then I heard a female say_ "Are you alright I sorry I was not watching were I was going."_ As I looked up I was facing another one of The Cullen's she was pale, beautiful, short with pixie like features, had spiky black hair and dark eyes well I thought that least this Cullen seems friendlier that my lab partner.

She extended her hands to help me up and her hand felt like ice may she's got bad circulation I thought to myself. She again apologized for bumping into me before introducing herself _"Hi I'm Alice Cullen"_ something about her voice tugged at a distant memory that I heard it before and I could swear we've met before too. _"Hi I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."_ She just smiled and give me a small wink before turning around and saying _"Well Bella its nice meeting you and see you around."_

Mike was just gawking after Alice before mumbling _"That's weird I've never seen a Cullen be so talk so openly to someone who wasn't a Cullen"_ We just proceeded to walk to the gym and lucky I did not have to participate and I was lost into my thoughts compare the different between Alice and Edward, my conclusion was maybe Edward was having a bad day or something, however I couldn't help the feeling that something about Alice was vaguely familiar even her name tugged at something.

* * *

A/N

Sorry this chapter was kind of short but this was just part one for this Chapter...... Part 2 is going to be The Cullens take on Bella and her Little Outburst. Also Alice purpose bumped into Bella and its going to be explained when I get to Alice POV. Another thing I want to say is this is an Edward and Bella Relationship story NOT a Alice/ Bella but as you guys may notice Bella and Alice do have some sort of connection.


	5. Cullen's Respond to Bella's Lunch Convo

**This is not an Actually chapter but its The Cullens views and thoughts on Bella's little lunch room outburst**

* * *

**Edward**

We'll start listening in our new girl conversation especially when she had notice us…

"_Who are they?"_

_I see the new girl already notice us_ Emmett thought before he spoken out loud, "so Edward _what's her thoughts on us?"_ I just shrugged I really did not want to share with them that I could not hear anything coming from her. When I looked up I saw Alice smiling in that different of the new girl and I turned briefly to see the new girl smiling back before turning away. It was something about this new girl's presence that has Alice in such a good mood I wonder why I thought briefly.

"_Oh those are The Cullen's do not waste your time though they're a bunch or freaks."_Typical respond from Jessica Stanley and Rosalie just rolled her eyes because we've heard it all before the gossip about us.

"_Why do you consider them that?"_ Well at least we know the new girl finds of intriguing typical human reaction I thought.

"_Oh their all a brunch of adopted weirdo's who are all together and stick to themselves." _Interesting her emotions just went from curiosity to anger Jasper mumbled. Alice look like she wanted to know daggers at Jessica which stuck me odd but then it hit me the new girls name is Bella short for Isabella. Well I thought to myself purgatory is just getting interesting by the day.

"_So there freaks because their adopted isn't quite a harsh thing to say Jessica, I mean seriously have you even try to understand that maybe they just been through things that no one else could understand and stick to each other for support and comfort?"_

I could not hear her mind but her comment surprised the hell out of me and the rest of my family well everyone but Alice, Alice was just sitting back looking a little bit smug plus she was blocking her thoughts which can only mean trouble.

_Jasper_

It was like as soon as the words came out her mouth we all just could not help staring at her and she had so much passion behind her words but it was the other emotions coming off her that I thought was extremely interesting even Alice's feelings are coming across a bit odd.

_Emmett_

Well that was an interesting responds for a human to sum up about us. Kids got some fire in her

Rosalie

Wow that was interesting oh well just another silly human who'll start crushing and gawking at our beauty

**Alice**

I knew lunch was going to be so much fun today especially when I realized that the Isabella new to the school is the same Isabella I once visited. Even though I can tell she doesn't quite remember but I did see a flash of recognition on her face when our eyes met. I just hope Edward does not ruin this because now I know what the bonds between them are going to be but I've yet to figure out my connection to her.

* * *

Strangle Feelings Pt2 shall be up soon just debating on whether I should put it in Edward's or Alice's POV first any opinions


	6. Strange Feelings Pt 2

**Alice**

As Edward pulled into the school parking lot I started to get those strange feelings and pull that usually revolved around Isabella "my little one" the girl I vowed to protect for reasons known and unknown to me. I instantaneously became alert because whenever I had these feelings it always meant that she something major was about to her.

I scanned ahead in the future to see if I'll be leaving again to go to her but everything kept coming up hazy. I pushed these feelings aside for now as I approach my first class because I knew if the feelings had gotten any strong it would make itself present.

The first half of the day literally dragged and I only kept myself entertained thinking about things I could buy. Periodically I would search my siblings future to see if anything exciting was going to happen to them today however everyone's future seemed fine except for Edward's and myself. It was like our future had a veil over it due to some type of outside interference that has not made its presences yet.

As I was approaching the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of my family I felt her presences near and I saw glimpses of her and I doing things together like shopping, makeovers and her living with me. I felt exuberant almost immediately because that meant I'll see her soon.

Sitting at our table during lunch we all started listening in on the banter going on around us and the main focus mainly seem to be on the new girl. In the process of all this going on I was pull into a vision.

_It was of a girl with pale skin,__ long brown hair and the deepest brown eyes ever. She was staring off at something up until the person next to her captured her attention. _

_End of Vision_

My head immediately snapped up and looked into that direction—there sitting across the cafeteria I saw her Chief Swan's daughter and her she was looking at us. When her eyes met mine I knew without a doubt that it was the same Isabella and I just smiled even though in my mind I kept thinking _"what are the odds."_

Edward looked up at me as soon as the thought popped into my mind and follow my gaze. When his eyes landed on the table I could of swore I saw him tense up and look like he was trying to solve an extremely hard problem. _Edward what was that just about? _Edward glance back up me and shrugged.

When she started questioning Jessica about us I immediately became upset that ignorant human and idiotic better not shy her away from me; But as soon as those words left Jessica's mouth _"Oh their all a brunch of adopted weirdo's who are all together and stick to themselves."_ I wanted to run over to her and just rip her head off not because she offended my family but she insulted Isabella.

Edward noticed my rigid posture and deathly glares I was throwing towards Jessica and his eyes trail between Bella and myself. It was like I heard the actually click when he made the connection and he gave me a knowing look. I simply just nodded at him before I shut him out of my mind because I knew not only was she important to me but she'll be the one that completes my family and stand beside Edward as his equal.

I focus my attention back on Isabella and Jessica just as Bella seem to give her a piece of her mind "_So there freaks because their adopted isn't quite a harsh thing to say Jessica, I mean seriously have you even try to understand that maybe they just been through things that no one else could understand and stick to each other for support and comfort?"_

Her outburst pleased me in so many ways and I could not help but to be smug because she put Jessica in her place also she stuck up for us. Her reaction also told me even though I knew since she was 7 years old that she'll accept us for what we're because I knew she'll become one of us even too.

I headed off to my next class bliss and for the first time in my existences I was looking forward to High School. During my Spanish class I my eyes glaze over with various different visions.

_Bella sitting still for one moment in her sit and someone's fingers lifts her chin and begins to drain her__._

_Bella's sitting in a chair looking completely horrorstruck as she watches her classmates die before her eyes._

_Bella in a kitchen cooking when sudden someone comes from behind and attacks her._

_Bella introducing herself to Edward and he goes rigid and holds his breath……_

_End of Vision_

I came out of my vision breathing completely hard and clutching to the desk with dear life no Edward he wouldn't. I expect this from everyone else but Edward no he has the most control next to Carlisle.

Damn Him, Damn him straight to hell his actions is going to change future and push Bella away or worst he's going to end up attacking her. So help me God as much as I love him but if he hurts her in anything of way; I'll rip him limb by limb then let him reattach to only repeat the process several times then I'll dance on his ashes.

Now I have to do major damage control and have a long talk with Edward if he thinks I'm going to stand by and let him slip up he's got another thing coming for him. I made an excuse and left the classroom to put my plan in motion and even though I hate what I was about to do; confusing Bella is the only way to change her opinion about us.

I saw her walking towards the gym she appeared so lost deep into her thoughts that she did not notice when I "accidently" bumped into her. "Shit," she mumbled to herself as she fell. _"Are you alright? I sorry I was not watching were I was going."_ She just looked up at me for a moment staring so I extended my hand to help her up. I observed her as she grasp my hand and she did not react to the coldest like other humans would react. I shrugged that thought off and immediately introduce myself to her _"Hi I'm Alice Cullen."_ When I said my name I definitely did not miss that brief look of recognition that flash in her eyes. I knew it was only a matter of time before she remembers and I was elated. _"Hi I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."_ I gave her a knowing smile before walking off winking at her while whispering _"Well Bella its nice meeting you and see you around."_ I knew she'll her me because she always heard my whispers in the past.

After school I met the others at the car and I immediately started glaring and thinking murderous thoughts at Edward as I slammed the Volvo door shut. Edward was too please about that I was blocking my thoughts so he did not know what was bothering me.

"_Damn Alice anymore force and you would have broken the window and door"_ but I did not let Edwards rant get to me before I started voicing my opinion. _"I know what your planning on doing Edward and I will stop you no matter what the cost is"_ I hissed at him. The others were looking between us trying to figure out what was going on between his because they knew that the bond between Edward and I were so close and in all the years we've been together we never even once argued.

"_Alice I do not know what you're talking about especially with you blocking your mind off from me"_

"_Edward I'm warning you don't play coy with me. I saw what your were planning to do during biology and I saw what your debating about after you drop us off. You better take option 2 because I'll stop you."_

Jasper influence calmed me down a bit however I opened my mind up to Edward to show exactly what and saw also that I meant business if he even acted out on attacking Bella. He recoiled when he saw what I was willing to do to him and anyone else that stood in my way.

As we approach our drive I told Edward to _"stop the car here."_ I informed the others to head back to the house but Jasper was attempting to linger behind so I snapped without even thinking _"Jasper just go I can handle this it's between Edward and I"_ He stood there a moment sensing my emotions and I do not know exactly the type of emotions I was conveying but he knew I meant business and left. I regretted getting short tempered with him but I'll make it up to him.

Once the others were out of sight I turned my attention to Edward and began speaking. _"Edward all those things you saw I mean it also by now I'm sure you're very aware of who she is and why I feel so strongly towards her?"_ He just simply nodded looking extremely remorseful. _"Could you explain to me what it's about her that would make you do the things I saw you doing?"_

He bowed his head down so shameful before he started speaking _"It's her blood Alice, you know how you're pulled to her through visions well her blood draws me to her. It's stronger than anything I've ever experience."_ I was lost for words by his admission and as I stood there I saw Edward leaving us. I was about to speak but he cut me off. _"Alice I know you're going to say I do not have to leave but it's the only way to keep her safe from the monster within me."_

Again I was lost for words, it was vital that Edward stay here because he'll eventually get over his bloodlust due to stronger emotions but I knew if I told him it'll keep him away permanently. How could I tell him he's running away from his soul mate? _"Edward think what you'll do to the others if you stay away for too long promise me you will not stay away too long. I will not stop you from leaving now but trust me when I say that in time your bloodlust for her will weaken. I actually see you too becoming great friends soon."_

He just looked at me incredulously but I responded to him by tapped on my temple and blocking him out of my mind. I turned around to head to the house and stopped before proceed and said to him _"at least try to talk to Carlisle about this he's more experience than all of us so maybe he could help and just maybe you just don't have to leave." _I did not need to turn around to see that he nodded his I head I knew eventually he'll make the right decision and if he left for awhile.

I ran to the house and knew the others were waiting for me in the family room but I was not ready to reveal everything just yet because I saw if they knew about Bella before Edward realizes he's feelings for her they'll want to move and you can call me selfish or whatever other word out there one can think of cause of my actions but I refuse to lose her now that she's so close.

* * *

A/N

Ok guys let me know what you think. I love reading your awesome reviews and as soon as I have more time I'll begin to respond to the ones I did not get to respond too. I know I said I'll do Edward's POV as well but right now I feel I want to show more of the Alice/Bella connection before I bring Edward back into the picture.


	7. Declarations and Connections

**So its taken me awhile to update as a treat you get 2 chapters HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_I ran to the house and knew the others were waiting for me in the family room but I was not ready to reveal everything just yet because I saw if they knew about Bella before Edward realizes he's feelings for her they'll want to move and you can call me selfish or whatever other word out there one can think of cause of my actions but I refuse to lose her now that she's so close._

**Alice**

As expected everyone was waiting for me in the family room Rosalie and Emmett where in the loveseat, Emse was in the armchair and Jasper was standing up pacing with a pained expression on his perfect features and I already felt guilty but at that moment I vowed to make it up to him.

Before anyone even had a chance to talk I just ran over to Jasper and tipped-toe and reach my palm while staring into his eyes. No words needed to be exchange at this moment because I conveyed my apology through our gaze and with my emotions. He kissed the top of my head and tip of my nose and I knew all was forgiven before he wrapped me into an embrace.

I let out a content sigh and voiced without turning around to face anyone that _"I'll answer your questions to the best of my able but you must trust and truly understand me when I say some of your questions cannot be answered right now due to certain circumstances which shall reveal itself in time."_

Emse was the first one to speak up _"Why exactly were you arguing with Edward?"_

I turned to face me family with my hand still wrapped around Jasper chanting to myself Edward's going to do the right thing……

"_Edward's can across a challenge today that he cannot resist in more ways than he'll ever imagine however he's only worry about one particular issue and that's he's bloodlust for the chiefs daughter. The Chiefs daughter is how those two women were to you Emmett and I saw some disturbing visions that I'll never want to think Edward's capably of doing."_

I waited to see if anyone would say anything so why no one spoke up I continue with the information I wanted them to hear.

"_Also due to other vision that I CANNOT share at this moment a major change is coming to our family one that will make us stronger and complete. Had I not stop Edward's decisions our family would never be the same and if you think Edward's behavior is morose now the consequences of his actions would have been ominous." _

I saw that Rosalie wanted to say her piece because she always so adamant that Edward and I are always conspiring with one another serious for a vampire she's too paranoid. _"And before you start your tantrum of yours Rosalie this is not in anyway some sort silent plotting or conspiracies Edward and I or up too. Edward is not aware of any of the visions I refuse to share. He's only aware of the ones he where he let his instincts take control."_

"And where is our little bloodthirsty brother now?" Emmett boomed out. I knew Emmett would want to give our ribbing but now was not the time and I felt I had to let them know how serious my stance was on this situation especially with Rosalie.

"_He's gone……"_ Before I continue Rosalie voiced her opinion acidly. _"Goodness am I the only one that's sick of Edward's irrational behavior so what it he has uncontrollable bloodlust it's just one pathetic little human one last human to worry about did he not think what leaving would do to this family why must her ."_

Jasper felt my built up tension as Rosalie continue speaking I became more enraged and was ready to pounce on her. _"Rosalie that it's enough don't talk about what you do not know about. I ask Edward to leave until he can control himself enough not to bring her any harm. Do not try to make Edward out to be a selfish prick he's doing this for my sanity and well-being because had he stayed Edward or whomever else condemn his actions would not have lived if he lost any sort of control around her that results in her death. Also to forewarn all of you especially you Rose any harm whatsoever come to her or if you even look at her the wrong way you'll have to deal with me, now this conversation is over because I cannot be held accountable for my actions if it continues. Jasper I'm going out for a bit I need sometime to myself and I need to take care of something."_

Jasper knew whenever I got like this the best thing would be for me to cool off on my own. It's very rare for me to lose my temper so when it happens people should know not to mess with me. Plus I had to make sure Edward does not make a bee-line to The Swans house being that he's future still shows two paths. Jasper guess kissed me softly before whispering in my ear _"take your time Ali baby."_

**Bella**

When I gotten home from experiencing my first day of high school here in Forks to say I had a lot of things on my mind would be the understatement of the year.

The attention I was receiving from the most of the male student body (Hell even some of the females) just irked the living hell out of me. It was like I was some sort of "shiny new toy" that they just couldn't wait to get their hands on.

Another thing that irked me and that I really have to be more careful with is the things that are coming out of my mouth. Even though Jessica or anyone else that believe the Cullen's are weirdoes, freaks or whatever other name the can come up with because their "adopted or together" deserved my little outburst. Hell I just surprise that people don't know I'm adopted seriously a smart person would probably put two and two together to realize from my mouth vomit.

Which brings me to the source that weighs the heaviest on my mind The Cullen's; well mainly Alice and Edward if you want to get all technical. I wonder if no one brought up the fact of them being adopted or me not have any sort of contact with them would I had been indifferent towards them. I personally would never be the type to just go and sort out a friendship towards someone because I LOATHE attention and sometimes I just want to be left alone to my own vices.

In all honesty I can relate to Edward's behavior after all it takes another tortured soul to know another right? I mean I would never be down right mean to someone if they were to introduce themselves to me or glare at them like I wanted to harm them unless they did something to merit that type of rise out of me. Personally right now the juror is still out on Edward Cullen in my book.

Then on the completely opposite of the spectrum is Alice, she's appears to be completely friendly, full of personality, and energy. She also seems extremely familiar to me for crying out loud right after we bumped into each other I had the strongest urge to pull her in an embrace and bare my entire life to her like a child would do with their mother.

My mother……humph…..Why does thinking of Alice all of a sudden have me thinking and wanting a mother's comfort, geez she could not be no older than I.

Thoughts of Alice and Edward are consuming my mind so much I didn't even hear when Charlie had gotten home.

"_Hey Bella I was thinking since I have no groceries at the moment how would you like to go to The Lodge for dinner tonight?"_

"_Sure Charlie no problem."_ To be honest as long as I did not have to eat Renee's cooking I was game for anything. To be fairly honest my relationship with Charlie was not as weird or strangle as my one with Renee. Renee had tried to implement the whole "mom and dad" thing on me when I first came to live them even years later she still tries. Charlie on the other hand is the more understandable type and came to terms that I could never utter those words to either of them. What's my reason you might ask it feels plain and simply it feels like betrayal.

As I was approaching the passenger side door of the cruiser I sudden had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around my surrounds but it was too dark to see anything out of the ordinary so I just shrugged it off as being paranoid to my new surroundings.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair event besides the typical small talk conversation openers _"How was your day, how do you like your first day or school, how are you enjoying Forks and whatnot."_ Seriously Charlie was not a man of many words and I did not mind that at all even though right about now I could have used a distraction to my wandering mind.

It was during dinner I believe I came up with an epiphany on the whole Edward and Alice thing. For some reason it felt like they're vital to my life and my wellbeing which is absolutely outlandish to me.

It's like they're my Yin & Yang, Edward being the Yin which is dark and Alice my Yang who brings the light to my darkness

I call Edward my Yin because his aura is cloud with darkness and like I said before he's a tortured soul who I just want to reach out to and comfort. Then on the opposite end of the spectrum is my Yang Alice, for some reason I feel she's my shelter from pain, she'll soothe, guide me and protect me.

Okay these feelings are even weird to me because at first when Edward pretty much gave me the cold shoulder and those _"If looks could kill, I'll be dead" _glares at that moment I made a decision to avoid the Cullen's like a plague. I had pretty much assumed the others would be just like him due to them being so standoffish behavior however upon meeting Alice I question my judgment and it was like things were gravitating me towards them...

It was like her presences change my outlook and the course of _"fate" _which typically I do not pay too much mind to that whole fate mumble jumble crap because fate's been known to be cruel to me.

Actually I wish I knew where my old mementos are especially my doll that doll was always special to me and has always brought me solace especially when I have nightmares. Why being here now after all these years has me thinking of dolls and fate?

Okay maybe I'm just finally losing my marbles and should check myself in a psych-ward. Seriously I'm 17 yrs old thinking a doll will bring me comfort also why do I feel so strongly that two total strangers are vital to my well-being and life?. Jesus Isabella what the hell is wrong with you pull yourself together _(Yes I'm mentally scolding myself.)_

**

* * *

**

**A/n**

I know this chapter is short be I hope you can see the depths of how both Alice and Bella feel.

Edward will be gone probably till about chapter 10-11

I've to set up the relationship between Alice and Bella first. I'm kinda in my happy place and cannot do self-loathing just yet.

**LOOKING FOR A BETA AND PLEASE EXCUSE GRAMMAR FOR NOW WILL GO BACK AND EDIT SOON.**


	8. To Hell With It It's Now or Never

**Chapter 8- To Hell With It, It's Now or Never**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Last night I had an extremely restless night, I kept tossing, turn and waking up literally on the hour of every hour. It came to the point where I just gave up on the concept of sleep just for tonight and read Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time.

After getting out of the shower I wiped the steam off the mirror and just scowl at the person staring back up me. I hate when I let myself get so worked up that it affects my sleep because right now I looked so dull with bags under my eyes _(today is going to be a long day.)_

Maybe today I'll try a different approach on talking to Edward that is if he's not glowering at me and well Alice that one I'll just play by ear. It's too bad I do not have classes with her let's see if I grow a pair by lunch to walk towards them in the Cafeteria. Yes my resolve for today is to try and befriend the ever so reclusive Cullen's.

Today I was so anxious for lunch to come and believe or not I had a game plan however the day literally dragged, seriously why is it when your anticipating something the day seems to be prolonged till that time comes? Jessica my _"self-proclaim BBF"_ between classes and during some kept chatting about mundane typical high school crap. Sometimes I mainly zoned out on her or just nodded my head and said _"really"_ or _"you don't say"_ just so she'll think I actually gave a rat's ass.

By the time lunch came around I was extremely happy however upon entering the lunchroom my mood change drastically. Alice smiled and waved when I looked her direction however Edward was nowhere in sight. Why the hell did his absents at lunch bored me so much? I hope his absents does not have anything to do with yesterday or maybe he's just running late for lunch.

Lunch came and went and soon it was time for Biology but still Edward was a no show. I sighed staring at the empty seat beside me hoping this had nothing to do with yesterday and that maybe he's sick or something.

Everyday I told myself I'll approach Alice to see if he's alright but whenever I enter the lunchroom she looks up at me with a knowing smile like she's waiting for me to make a move and I just chicken out.

**Alice**

When you see someone you love and care for deeply in so much pain all you want to do is comfort them however it's too early to intervene. Bella had to be the one to approach me for the path to stay its course. Also the last thing I need is the others becoming suspicious of my actions right now because they'll want to move if they knew Bella is the same girl I once visit especially being as how I have not age since then.

In all honesty though I believe if they're to suspect something and want to move I would let them leave without me. I love my family dearly however my connection to Bella runs very deep almost as deep as my love for Jasper.

When saw that she decided she was going to make the move to befriend Edward and myself I was jubilant however the next day in Edward's absents she began to doubt her judgment and changed her mind at the last minute. She even started to believe Edward's absents was entirely her fault. Granted she does not know our nature and why technical he is gone because of her it's not because he dislikes her, he's actually believes he's protecting her even though the buffoon is in all actuality causing her more pain.

As the days went on all I could do was sit back and watch while still smiling and waving at her to give her encouragement. Edward needs to serious hurry up and comeback because I do not know how long I much longer I can wait before her resolve weaken completely.

"_Yeah Bella I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie and possibly dinner afterwards sometime this weekend?"__ Bella hesitates in her reply to look my direction before answering_

_Vision Ends_

Well lunch should be fairly interesting today and damn I hate when there are other parties involve so I do not see the outcome of my visions _(goodness I hope she says no and why she looks at me before answering does)_

After my vision, as lunch approach I became nervous because her answer could essentially change the course of her path especially with Edward's absents and even though I'll still remain in her life; her future happiness and future with Edward could be lost before it even starts.

With lunch finally here I joined the rest of my family at our usual table and waited for the moment they arrived. As Bella entered the lunch her eyes flicked our direction briefly looking for my absent brother and if you weren't immortal you'd of never heard her sigh. Her sigh tugged at my heart and I thought to myself mainly _"it'll be ok soon all in due time little one." _

I saw her close her eyes while a small smile spread across her face and she gave a brief nod. It was like she was having an internal conversation with herself and it's at moments like this I wish I had Edward's abilities but then again I remember he couldn't read her mind either.

Upon entering the lunch line to obtain her food he grabbed her hand and my vision begun to play out before my very eyes.

"_Yeah __Bella I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie and possibly dinner afterwards sometime this weekend?"_

Bella hesitated looking my direction and for a belief second a new vision presented itself before and I could not help but to smile.

**Bella**

Friday came around I was pretty much defeated and did not expect him to be in school either nor could I find the courage to actually approach Alice. As I entered the lunchroom my eyes flickered out of habit in that direction and I could have sworn I saw Alice give me a sad smile. I sigh briefly and closed my eyes to begin to give myself a mental scolding about this attachment and disappointment I let myself have towards Edward and Alice when I swore I heard a voice telling me in a whisper _"it'll be ok soon all in due time little one."_

For a moment I thought I finally crack but this voice sounded extremely familiar and when it said _"little one"_ I couldn't not help the smile nor the slight nod. It was like it was something in those two little words that assure me that my patience would be rewarded also it was something about that phrase "little one" I kept repeating it to try and trigger the importance about it.

I was pulled out of my reverie by someone tapping me on the shoulders. _"Bella are you okay I been trying to get your attention for a while."_

_I looked up to see Mike standing next to me "oh sorry Mike kind of zoned out for a bit everything alright?" _Mike looked at my nervously and I felt a panic starting to rise in me please don't let him do what I think he's gonna do.

"_Yeah __Bella I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie and possibly dinner afterwards sometime this weekend?" _I cringed internally I knew Mike had like me but I only wanted nothing but a platonic friendship from him. It's actually sicken how he follows me around like a lab dog, goodness can you imagine how worse it'll get it I were to give him any bit of the slightest hope of anything more than a platonic friendship.

I tried to decide of all the different decisions and scenarios I could consider. Charlie did want me to join him when he went fishing down at La Push this weekend so I could hang out with The Res kids. However I rather torture myself by go shopping and do all those frilling girl stuff than waste my time first or hanging out on a beach in the cold. I do not know what cause me to look at Alice at that precise moment when the prospect of shopping entered my mind but I also realize I could invite Alice to go shopping with me that way I didn't have to face her other siblings and I could get to know her one-on-one.

I turned my attention back to Mike and realize he was still waiting for my response when a small smile spread across my face he misread it as I was going to say yes. I felt a twinge of guilt but I knew at least I was letting him down easily.

"_I'm sorry Mike but I kind of already have something set up for this weekend"_ he looked at me incredulously before asking _"with whom?"_ I bit my bottom lip because I knew I had not ask her yet and I did not want to say her name even though I knew he wouldn't dare ask him but he'll make a scene and the gossip would start and I really did not want to lose my temper today. _"Look Mike it really does not matter whom I made plans with the fact that matters and remains are that I have plans already." _It was like he was like really desperate to go out with me because he had the audacity to ask me to _"you should cancel your plans so you could be free to hangout with me."_

I was beyond pissed off now could he really not take a hint and be this cocky I could not help the harshness in my tone when I responded "Look Mike I told you NO twice now and I refuse to repeat myself. Now if you'll excuse I'm going to eat my lunch now." Without even glance back to his direction I just storm off to the opposite direction to sit at my regular table.

With a bit of stream still built up inside me I did the one thing I chicken out of all this week. I stood up and decided not only and I about to approach Alice know but I'm also going to ask her if she did not mind showing me around Port Angeles or the Seattle area. I saw Alice head shot up and smiled in my direction and I swore to myself it's like this girl knows what I'm about to do or something.

I swear the whole lunchroom became silent as I stopped right beside The Cullen's table. "Hey Alice" She nodded her head and I saw her siblings (hell everyone in the lunchroom look at me like I had three heads or something_.) "Could I possible talk to you for a sec in private?" _She gave me one of the most breathtaking smiles before saying "sure why don't you meet me outside after lunch and we can walk to our next class together and talk." She spoke with so much enthusiasm that one could not help but to feel so bubbly and at ease in her presences.

I met up with Alice outside the Cafeteria and it just seem like she was about to exploded from all the excitement she was projecting. It made me wonder if I'll live to regret my decision and how much caffeine does she consume to be this hyper? Before I even lost my courage I just blurted out _"So I know this is a tad bit short notice but I was wonder would you mind showing me around town and possible to a few malls and……" _I did not even get to finish once I mention the words mall I was cut off by a squealing Alice_. "Ohmigod Bella we're going to have sooo much fun just leave all the planning to me and get plenty of rest tonight."_ She threw her arms around me as she said all this and for just a brief second I was taken aback by her actions but I returned the hug. Even though I'll regret the shopping part of this trip I thought to myself just maybe she wouldn't be that bad when it comes to shopping one can only hope right? As we were about to part to go our separate classes Alice told me _"Bella I'm so happy you've decided to ask me. I can see this is truly going to be a great friendship between us almost like we're going to be kindred sisters of the sorts." _She kissed my on the cheeks and walked off to class in dance like steps ever so gracefully that it break a ballerina's heart. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face due to the sincerity of her words my only responses was _"I'm truly looking forward to that Alice."_

**

* * *

**

**A/n**

**LOOKING FOR A BETA AND PLEASE EXCUSE GRAMMAR FOR NOW WILL GO BACK AND EDIT SOON.**

*Ok next chapter is Alice and Bella bonding time which is crucial to Bella's mental block of things she chooses to repress in order keep her sanity. Bella is going to truly bare her soul to Alice slowly at first and it's something she must do eventually to let go of her past and look forward to her possible future.

*I almost feel sorry for the whole Bella shopping bit but what's a story without some Guinea pig Bella or Bella Barbie and Alice showing her trademark.

*Also do not worry much Edward soon appears like one of my lovely reviewers mention I was not ready to go all emo just yet; but once the bond is solidify between Alice and Bella, Edward shall return.

* * *

**Preview Chapter 9- A Pixie Dust High (Whatever you're on Share the Wealth)**

"_Wakey Wakey sleep__ing beauty?"_

"……_Edward……"_

"_Humph I do not know whether to be offended or pleased that you call my brother's name out in your sleep…… exactly what type of dream your having missy?"_

"_Seriously Victoria Secrets Alice?"_

"_Oh Come on Bella it's not like it's the end of the world besides you never know when you might__ need to show off your little secret."_ She added a wink to her comment and I ended up turning at least 20 different shades of red.

"_That's just one secret I do not intend on sharing anytime soon"_ I hissed out of embarrassment.

I swore I heard her mumbled so fast that I only caught bits and pieces along the lines of _"God I swear ……Edward…… you…… for each other." _


	9. AM Wakeup Call Alice Cullen Style

**Ok guys orginally I planned on doing just one chapter on Bella and Alice bonding but as I was getting into it I felt one chapter would be cheating you guys out of the Alice & Bella experience. Like one of my readers pointed out they're PBJ _(SENDMEONMYWAY do not be surprise if PB&J Ends up in the story)_ in a non Lesbian kinda way lol............. **

**So starting from today till Friday you'll get nothing but PBJ.............Yes THAT MEANS I'LL BE UPDATING DAILY TILL FRIDAY **

**I also change what I was gonna name this chapter **

* * *

**C****hapter 9- A Wake Up Call Alice Cullen Style****

* * *

**

**Alice**

To say that I was ecstatic when Bella approach during lunchroom would really be putting it mildly, Jazz had to literally send a few waves of tranquility my direction to contain my euphoric high. My family and the entire cafeteria was shock that she actually did approach the table most people do tend to shy away from us base on their subconscious instincts warning them of danger. I would of talked to her right there in the lunchroom but I felt Jasper tense due to her closeness and even though her presences does not ignite the magnitude of bloodlust the way she does with Edward; Jasper is newer to this lifestyle and I rather not tempt him with her company just yet.

After making arrangements to meet up first thing Saturday morning with Bella I realize she really did not know what she gotten herself into when it comes to shopping, I think I might have to tone in down a bit just so I don't scare her off with my love for shopping but then again what female doesn't love shopping?

That night I went hunting just to be on the safe side even though I know I would not harm her I've never actually been in such close quarters of a human and we at least had a 2 hour drive up to Seattle _"hmm I wonder how fast we could make it to LA for some shopping on Rodeo Drive," _No no that maybe too grandiose for our first outing together and how would I explain getting into LA in under 6 hrs and to think it's going to be lovely overcast day in Los Angeles too.

After picking up some muffins, donuts and coffee I arrived at Bella's just as Charlie was about to leave to go fishing. _"Oh Hello Chief Swan I'm Alice Cullen?" _

"_Hello Alice nice meeting please just call me Charlie, your early I thought Bella said you guys weren't leaving later on in today?"_

_Well since we're heading out for some sightseeing and shopping in Seattle I figured since we have a long drive ahead of us we better get an early start on our day._

"_Well you both have fun today."_

Upon entering the house I place the goodies I brought for Bella on the kitchen table and headed upstairs to Bella's room. Bella's room was painted a pale blue color and the furniture in it had a vintage like feeling to it. Her walls were particular bare except for one painting with her initials in the bottom right corner of what appeared to be two people overlooking a field of wild flowers and a playground. I smiled looking at that picture because even though she may block things out to hide from the hurt this was the park I first met her in when she was 7yrs old.

I was pulled out of reminiscing when I heard ruffling of sheets and Bella pleading in her sleep saying to someone_ "Please do not leave me."_ Her features looked so trouble from this dream so I decided to wake her up. I walked over to her bed and knelt down next to her bed and gently shook her in attempts to wake her._ "Wakey Wakey sleeping beauty?"_

She turned over sighing and then started saying_ "you're no different than the others"_

Bella it's me Alice wake up it's just a dream, she rollover again and sighed Edward's name. I thought it was adorable her sleep talking and her calling out Edward but for the talking it did not sound like it was a pleasant dream.

I shook her one more time and she slowly started to wake-up, she parted her eyes still have sleep and just stare into my eyes and whispered _"It's you…my angel…I thought I'll never see you again."_ I froze in place no she couldn't possible remember me yet could she or perhaps she's still sleep talking.

Bella wake-up it's just a dream, she started rubbing her eyes and looking around like she was lost before she looked at me asking me _"what is time it and how did you get in here?"_

Oh Charlie let me in on his way out the door to go fishing and it's only 5:30 in the morning. I watch as Bella's eyes gotten wide when I told her the day and she groan _"Jesus Alice 5:30 why are you waking me up this early it's a weekend I at least thought I could sleep in till 10 or something."_

"_Look Bella I sorry if it's early for you but I figure we could start our day early especially with a long drive plus you can catch up on your zzz's in the car. Now get up and go take care of whatever it is you have to do and meet me downstairs I brought you some breakfast treats."_

**Bella**

"_Isabella," __It was a voice that I knew all to well. I ran to the figure off in the distances and threw my arms around him. As he held me tightly I started sobbing uncontrollable in his arms and he rubbed circles on my back saying "Isabella its ok everything is going to ok now." I looked up to him with tears in my eyes and said "Daddy is it really you?" He kissed my forehead and whisper "Yes baby girl it's really me but I cannot stay long it's not safe for you here." I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up at my father however his features were not the same as I remember it; his posture was stiff, his skin was paler than normal, he was very cold and there was something about his eyes that looked off. He started dislodging me from him and I yelled "Please do not leave me." As he let me go I fell onto my knees and looked up to my father and began to cry again. He turned his back to me and I just hung my head low feeling rejected, hurt and unloved all over again._

_As I sat there cry I felt a hand on my shoulder thinking it was my father I lifted me head only to find Edward standing just were my father had been standing. He was glaring at me again with murderous eyes and I cringed away from him into a corner. As I began rocking back and forth in the corner his features soften and he reach out towards me saying "Bella please understand it's for the best." I reached out grabbing his hand and he pulled me into an upright position. Once face to face with him I looked into his black as coal eyes and saw pain, despair, sorrow, admiration, hunger, agony and a few other emotions I could not place. I wanted to take away from him the negative emotions he was displaying because I felt like his pain was my pain. I reached up to caress his cheek but he grabbed my hand very tightly mid air and hissed at me. He dropped my hand and turn around walking away from me. I felt rejected again for a second time but Edward's rejection hurt me more than my own father. As he gotten further and further away from me I whispered "you're no different than the others" because he was leaving and everyone always left me to be alone, he had stop when the words left my mouth and looked like he was trying to plead with me with his eyes, he said "good-bye" and all I could do was sigh his name as despair filled me heart. I felt someone calling out to me shaking me however no one was around me. _

_As I started to look around for who was calling out to me everything became too bright and I have to squint my eyes because the light was too blinding. I look out in front of me and there was a tiny figure with topaz eyes. All I could see still as the eyes of this figure and as the figure got closer I could feel love radiating off this person towards me. However I still could not see nothing but the eyes and It was familiar eyes and I felt lost within those eyes like I was looking into their soul but it was looking through those eyes that I realize who the person was and I murmur" It's you…my angel…I thought I'll never see you again."_

I felt someone tugging on my shoulders saying _"Bella wake-up it's just a dream." _I woke up rubbing my eyes feeling a bit disorientated and still feeling a bit down from my dream because everything in it especially the emotions felt so real. I looked around my room and my eyes fell upon Alice, I thought to myself _right it's Saturday sightseeing and shopping _however it looked too early out and how did she get in.

"_Alice what is time it and how did you get in here?"_

"Oh Charlie let me in on his way out the door to go fishing and it's only 5:30 in the morning." 5:30 in the morning I thought to myself and my eyes became wide as I looked at her she was so chippy and full of life and it's only 5:30am just my luck she's a morning person groan at her _"Jesus Alice 5:30 why are you waking me up this early it's a weekend I at least thought I could sleep in till 10 or something."_

"_Look Bella I sorry if it's early for you but I figure we could start our day early especially with a long drive plus you can catch up on your zzz's in the car. Now get up and go take care of whatever it is you have to do and meet me downstairs I brought you some breakfast treats."_ I gotten out of bed grabbing my toiletries and headed to the bathroom grumbling morning people are so pesky and I heard Alice laughter and it was a sound as smooth as church bells.

Once I was dressed I headed downstairs to meet Alice in the kitchen and in her hands that was stretch out towards me god bless was a large cup of coffee I told the lid off the cup and with one smell I was in cappuccino heaven. _"Hmmm Alice how did you know this was my favorite?"_ Alice looked at me smirking and while shrugging before saying _"I just have a knack for knowing things."_ I sat across her as I took a sipped and moan cause of the delicious flavors of caramel with a hint of peppermint that entice my taste buds early this morning.

I became eating my poppy seed muffin while ask called out my name with questioning eyes as I looked up to her waiting for her to proceed with whatever was on her mind. _"Bella I just wanted to know if you were alright because while you were sleeping you were mumbling something's and looked full of sadness as you slept."_ I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern and trust within them. I did trust Alice even if I did not know her well but something about her made me feel like I've know her my whole life especially whenever I look into her eyes but I was not ready disclose the type of dreams that's haunted as far as I could remember. Then I realize she said she heard me mumbling some things and I became a bit worried; nervously I ask her "what exactly did you hear me mumbling?"

She looked at me and it appear as she was choosing her words careful I guess because of my nervousness before say that at first it was incoherent mumbling and then I start saying actually words like _"Please don't leave, you're no different than the others and something along the lines of my angel I thought I'll never see you again,."_ I felt like there was something else she wasn't telling me so I raised an eyebrow before questioning her _"did I say anything else?"_

She looked at me with a small smile before talking so fast that it sounded like one word "youmayofsaidmybrothersnametoo."

"Come again Alice I did not understand what you said and please don't go all Six from Blossom on me either."

"Well Bella you said my brother Edward's name" she looked at me waiting to see how I respond to that but all I could was blush out of embarrassment. When I did not speak up she tried to lift my spirits making a joke out of it. _"Humph I do not know whether to be offended or pleased that you call my brother's name out in your sleep… exactly what type of dream you're having missy?" _I could not help but to crack a smile at that nor did I miss the innuendo but I still felt embarrass that she heard me call out her brothers name and I began to wonder whether she was thinking I have a crush on her brother or that I was just like the rest of_"Team Edward" _groupies at school that would do anything to be with him.

Still seeing that I was a bit uncomfortable about my dream Alice changed the subject _"So are you ready for a full filled day at Westfield Southcenter mall in Seattle among doing other things?"_

I just smiled and nodded my head as headed out the door towards her car. I turned to her and ask _"so you're the owner of the Volvo?" _She turned to me before mumbling "god no this is Edward's baby." At the sound of his name my heart a sped up a bit and I could of sworn Alice looked at me before she continued "I do not actually own a car myself and it was either this car, Emmett's monster jeep or Rosalie's car besides this car has loads of space which we're gonna to need at.

As she started driving off I figured my nerves would be a lot calmer if I gotten this off my chest now. "Hey Alice"

"Yes Bella"

"I was wondering if everything is ok with Edward because ever since my first day of school I haven't seem him since then and I couldn't help but to feel I'm the cause of his absences."

She took her eyes of the road to look at me and as I viewed the speedometer I began to panic. _"Geez Alice could you slow down and keep your eyes on the road your going 120."_ She had ease up a bit and answered my question with a question _"Bella why would you think him not being in school has anything to do with you?"_

"_Well" I began with to talk a moment so I could word everything correctly. "You see Edward and I have Biology together and during class I tried to introduce myself to him and he just gave me the cold shoulder before he began glaring at me with hostile eyes." _I paused to see if she was going to say and when she never did I continued. _"Later on that day I had to go to the office after school to hand in my slip I saw Edward again and I did not mean to eavesdrop on the conversation but I heard him asking Mrs. Cope was there anyway he could get out the Biology class we happen to share together. His tone was like pleading and along the lines of desperation to be in any class but that one. Then when Edward notice I was in the room his posture went rigid and he turned around glaring again. I swear Alice if looks could kill I'll be dead."_

She stay silent for awhile I guess she was taking in everything I said but when she finally did answer me she put my worries to ease somewhat. _"Bella, Edward a complicated person to understand also he has been going through some changes well before you came and he has a lot on his plate. Sometimes he comes may come across a bit antagonistic but you have to understand, the rest of us have someone we can confide in personally and Edward's sort of like the loner in the family he never opens up."_

"_Now he'll never admit this to anyone because he feels that he doesn't need anyone and that his life is fine just the way it is but I feel that without him not having that person in his life that completes fully is making him the way he is now. He's starving for companionship, understanding and answers but just do not know how to go about it."_

"_I'll be the first to apologize for his behavior and I'm sure once you see each other again he'll apologize too but Bella hear me out when I say Edward behavior you saw __that day is not how he truly is. Edward is a very special person in so many ways and it's going to take one hell of amazing person to knock those walls he's spent years building. Give him time to come area."_

All I could do was nod me head because in a way I could actually relate and if I did know any better I would of thought she was describing myself. She glance over at me thoughtfully and said "you know what Bella not only do I see you and I being great friends but I know that you and Edward are going to be good friends for one another too."

I looked at her and smile before telling her _"Thanks Alice your friendship and openness means a lot to me and as far as being friends with your brother lets that take that one step at a time afterall people have to be around each other to form those type of bonds."_

"_So not that I do not mind talking about my brother and all but if you do not want to catch up on your zzz's during this drive how about we kill some time by playing a game of 21 questions or how many questions it takes for us to make it to Seattle to get to know one another?"_

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank You loyal readers and as a treat you get a chapter a day till Friday......... The Chapters are mainly done but I'm still toying around with a few. **

**I had split this chapter into 2 because I did a word count and it was close to 7000+ too long for one chapter.**

**Oh and Alice is wicked there is a reason she used the Volvo for the trip...........**

A Pixie Dust High (Whatever you're on Share the Wealth) will be next update


	10. A Pixie Dust High

**Chapter 10- A Pixie Dust High (Whatever you're on Share the Wealth)**

**Bella**

When Alice had suggested playing 21 questions at first I was kind of hesitant because that would mean opening up to something's I rather not discuss with people just yet even though I felt I could trust Alice with my deepest darkest secrets. Alice must of sense my reluctance because she said we both would get to veto up to 3 questions that we both don't feel comfortable to answer, which I thought to be fair enough.

I mean this is actually a good bonding ritual and I now I have the opportunity to get to know Alice better and see if my judgment about her is right.

We started out the questions fairly easy, you know those generic types of questions like what's your favorite color, flower, artist, music and the last book you read. For instances Alice's favorite color is purple, flowers are Orchids, her music taste varies depending on her mood and the last book she read was Confessions of A Shopaholic (Yup this trip to the mall is going to be interesting.)

I shocked Alice with my answer after she ask me about any boyfriends I had back in Phoenix and when I told her I've never even dated or had my first kiss or first anything for that matter she founded it hard to believe, her exactly words were _"You've got to be shitting me."_ She then looked at me with a look I did not quite understand before pronounce that _"she guarantees by the end of the school year I would've had my first kiss, first date, first dance and first true love."_ I looked at her and snorted "What are you Miss Cleo?" She very pointedly stuck her tongue out at me and said _"I'm offend I to not need parlor tricks like that fraud, like I told you before I know things and I'm hardly ever wrong." _

I still could not stop laughing actually I do not remember the last time I've laugh so hard. In between my laughing fits I just simply told her _"Ok wise and noble one please do tell who might this person I'm going have my first with be?"_ I could tell Alice believed what she was saying but I'm glad she was laughing along before smirking "_Well Bella with the line of boys you got lining up for you at school one can never_ _tell _(She stuck out her tongue again)_ but I can assure you he'll be the last person you've ever expected and love will sneak up on you both." _I could not help but to find this whole conversation amusing nor could I help joking with her _"Right Alice your predictions come true and I'll buy you a Porsche." _Alice looked really thoughtful for a moment and just stated _"Yellow."_

I deliberated over the things she had "foreseen" I could not help but to be cynical because for me to love someone that would mean I have to open up myself completely to that person and I do not see myself trusting any of my so-called "suitors" at Forks enough to offer them my soul.

It was my turn to ask a question and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind _"tell me about your life before coming to live with the Cullen's?"_ She immediately tense and I thought I could just slap myself for asking that question. I expected her to veto the question but she just shrugged and she told me _"I do not remember anything about her life before the Cullen's not that I tried to block it out or anything but before I came to the live with the Cullen's I went through something extremely traumatic which cause me to lose my memory." _She look over at me and I gathered she sense I wanted her to explain more but before I could ask her to elaborate she told me _"Bella I promise you one day you'll now that story but today is not that day." _I simply nodded my head and I apologized for bringing up the subject but she would not hear it as she put it _"there is nothing to apologize for." _

I did not know what came over me but before Alice could ask me any questions I spoke up and told her "Alice I'm adopted as well, The Swans took me in when I was 7yrs old however no one knows this but me, The Swans and now you." I did not proceed any further because I knew had I continue I would not be able to control my tears and I did not want to cry or show any weakness. Alice just reached her hand out and gave my hand a small squeeze, though that small little gesture conveyed so many things such as understanding, reassurance, trust and I felt like it was her way in saying whenever your ready to talk about it I'm here.

I must of dose off shortly afterwards because the next thing I knew Alice was waking me up telling me we had arrived at the mall. Alice ran over our itinerary for the day which ranged from shopping, bookstores, a spa, music store and touring some city sites. As soon as we entered the mall Alice's face lighted up like a kid in a candy store and she was in her element.

The first store we went into was Forever 21 and I immediately wanted to do an about-face I mean the clothes here are nice and all but not for someone like me a plain Jane. When I went to pick up a few simple tee-shirts and regular jeans Alice just gawk at me like I committed a crime. "What Alice?" She shook her head and grabbed my arm all the while telling me "Bella, Bella what I'm I going to do with you?" We stopped in front of an empty fitting room and she told me to wait inside and she'll be back with clothes for me to try on.

Alice came back with literally mountains of clothes for someone so tiny she can carry a lot of things and told me to try them on and she wants no complaints but I could not help it complaining was my nature "Alice you cannot be serious clothes like these are not for someone like me and they most certain will look weird on me."

"What do you mean someone like you?"

Alice look at me and look at you......But she cut me off _"Bella"_ she sighed _"I understand you may have some insecurities but you really need to start seeing yourself more clearly and spicing up your wardrobe will give you the boost and confidence you need and as far as the clothes not looking right on you how would you know unless you try them on." _

I could tell I was in for a losing battle so I just pouted and started trying on the clothes. Now some of the clothes were a little bit too revealing for my taste. While others well what can I say Alice knows her fashion because the ones that did fit, fit like they were made just for me. Alice had taken pictures of everything I tried on and was going to use it as a deciding factor of what I should get when finished.

Two hours later and several hundred pictures reviewed I ended up leaving Forever 21 with a black faux leather blazer, black Deanna Cropped Blazer, a blue Colleen Dress coat, at least 3 pairs of skinny jeans, an Ambrosia denim mini skirt, 7 pairs of leggings, midnight blue Laria Satin Ruffle Blouse, Jayna Silk Blouse, sky blue Draped Plunge Tunic, crimson Chevelle Satin Ruffle Blouse, a Ribbed Turtleneck Tunic W/ Belt (which I believe its really a shirt but Alice says it's a dress thank god for leggings), a white Jewel Studs Corset Top, 3 pairs of ballerina flats (I had to fight her tooth and nail for these) and 1 pair of some sort of 5" death trap stiletto boots.

Store after store it was the same routine and 6 hours later and about 20ish shopping bags I decided it was time to take a break. I swear Alice would not of taken one had I not voiced it this girl just got way too much energy. We took the bags back to the Volvo before heading to the food court were I had 2 slices of pizza and a Pepsi; all Alice had order was a ice tea and yogurt saying she's all a special diet and greasy foods does not agree with her.

Even though I did not enjoy shopping as much as Alice being her with made it worth my wild and for the first time in a long time I felt comfortable in my own skin, free and young at heart. During lunch we continue talking about so many things ranging from why I decided to leave Phoenix, what I truly thought about Forks so far, my hobbies and my future dreams. I also learned how close-knit of a family the Cullen's really were and felt a pang of jealousy, I'm not saying Renee and Charlie are horrible parents but Renee's selfishness and chaotic ways lead to a broken home.

During our conversation Alice began talking but stopped mid sentence and had this far off look in her eyes before focusing back on our conversation "Alice what was that about just now?" Alice blinked her eyes for a moment and say "Oh nothing I was just remember something I have to get for Jazz also a homecoming gift for Edward. When she said his name my heart sped up and skipped a beat again; Alice just looked at me smiling and I could not help but to feel there was some hidden message behind her smile.

After sitting down for a bit more longer Alice just jumped up saying some many things to do lets go Bella 3 more stores and then we can go to the spa. I swear she can give the energizer bunny a run for his money. The next store we went into was the music store and I was relieved not to have to try on any clothing. The next store was the bookstore and I was in absolute heaven. The smell of the new books was amazing but something in the back on my mind told me that these stores were the calming before the storm.

Alice definitely kept me distracted while we were walking towards the next store and it was like she knew how I would of responded too had I notice before hand that we're head to the one store I knew I'll never walk in. I didn't even have to see the name of the store to stop dead in my tracks the window display said enough,

"_Seriously Alice, Victoria Secrets?"_

"_Oh Come on Bella it's not like it's the end of the world besides you never know when you might need to show off your little secret."_ She added a wink to her comment and I ended up turning at least 20 different shades of red.

"_That's just one secret I do not intend on sharing anytime soon"_ I hissed out of embarrassment. She just proceeded to twirl into the store while calling out for me to follow her and I swore I heard her mumbled so fast that I only caught bits and pieces along the lines of _"God I swear ……Edward…… you……perfect for each other."_ I wanted to be stubborn and just stand outside but again I knew this was one battle I could not win against Alice.

The corsets I did not mind so much they felt smooth on my skin and made me feel so feminine. Now some of the contractions that are suppose to be underwear's looked like something you dentist would give you to floss or a slingshot you play with as a child. Her argument to picking out the floss was that some of my new clothing requires this type of undergarments or I could just go commando, I couldn't help but to blush at the thought of even wearing anything commando.

I had to draw the line at the bikini's she wanted to get me _"For crying out loud Alice we live in Forks where would I wear that in this weather?" _Alice being Alice was not having and told me that it would make my trip to the spa much more comfortable unless I do not mind being nude. When I say Alice is good she is good when it comes to getting someone to agree to something you do not want nor need. She had me on the logical of being comfortable at the spa but did she seriously need to buy me 5 of them.

We finally made our way out of Victoria Secret and I swear to you I had underwear's (some of them very questionable) for all 365 days of the year, corsets (I like them but I knew I'll never have anywhere to wear them), Pj's (tanks, shorts and silk bottoms), A robe and lord only know what else because some of the stuff she just threw on top of the counter without letting me see; I guess she knew I would know a fit.

On our way back to the car Alice saw a photo booth and said we must take a goofy picture. After stuffing all the shopping bags on the floor of the cramp photo booth we sat side by side first taking a normal picture and then Alice said you know what Bella "You're my Jelly to my Peanut Butter" She said it so seriously too and I tried so hard not to laugh but when she busted out laughing hysterically I could not contain myself any longer.

We had took to sets of pictures that way we both had copies of our day together and she took a pen out her bag and wrote on the back of each "PB&J Time." With that we gather all the shopping bags linking arms laughing all the way to the car and I thought myself yup she really is my yang.

**A/n**

**Next up the Spa, Girls night at Bella's and a unexpected visitor DRAMA (not major but some nonetheless)**


	11. Guardian Angels

BPOV

Okay whoever invented the term waxing serious needs to be torture that was just one experience I never want to go through again! Yeah maybe I'm overreacting but rather have my wisdom tooth pull or root canals done than go through that again.

I'll have to admit through that even though I do not like shopping by any means I enjoyed spending this time with Alice it's like I've known her all my life and for some reason I trust her wholeheartedly. Once we were getting ready to leave the Spa Alice had zoned out again _"Hey Alice if you kept zoning out like that I'm gonna think you're kinda loopy" _All she did was stuck here tongue out before pull out her phone saying she has to call home real quick.

I walked outside to give him some privacy while she made her phone call and while out here I couldn't help but to wonder about what Alice had said on our way out today about me finding my _"true love"_ soon. I may have made it out to be a joke in the car but I couldn't help to be just a tad bit curious could there really be this great love out there for me who I could trust so openly? Nah I doubt it just a whole bunch of fairytale nonsense.

Alice had came out not to long afterwards telling me she's just had a great idea about a sleepover at my house and it's the weekend so I figured what the heck right?

On the drive back to Forks though I was worn out so I slept all the way back to my house. I woke up us as Alice pulled up into the driveway and before I even opened the door I had that creepy feeling again that someone was watching me. I turned to look around my surroundings as I opened the door I could of swore I saw Alice posture become tense.

We gathered all the bags out the truck and the backseat and I still could not help but shake that feeling.

"_Hey Alice?"_

"_Yes Bella."_ It did not escape my notice her tone seem very guard maybe she had the same feelings that I do about someone watching us.

"_Um do you ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?"_

I took a quick glance at her and even though she seems extremely calm there was just something about her posture that was a bit off especially the way she position herself between the car and me; it was almost defensive like.

"I get like that sometimes Bella and if you ever get those feelings Bella promise you'll follow your instincts and look for safety in situations like those your instincts will never stare you wrong."

I just nodded my head as we rushed into the house but I could help but to feel that her words applied to so much more than the actually question I had asked her.

Charlie was still not back yet from his fishing trip once we arrived home so we head straight to my room and put my new _"Alice approved wardrobe_" away. As I was putting my things away I could not help to notice Alice admiring the painting I did so many years ago.

"_You can have the painting if you want it"_ I really did not know what made me offer her the painting but the way her face brighten by looking at.

"_Bella I could not possible but I would like to know what inspired this painting so many emotions on are this canvas and the way you painting this person so bright like their transparent or something"_

"_I really do not know what inspired this painting actually I have a lot of paintings similar to this one with these two people that I actually grouped all of them in a collection which I called Guardian Angel. This may sound silly to you but when I was younger I use to dream about angels and I always felt I had someone watching over at least that's what my biological father used to tell me before he died, so that's where I got the name for these paintings. I've been meaning to clean out the garage one of these days so I could find most of my old childhood keepsake and paintings, when I find the other paintings I'll show you them. I'm seriously though Alice please take the painting though I will not take no for an answer, I truly want you to have think of it as a thank you for everything type of gift."_

For some reason tell Alice this it did not hurt nor did it make me feel alone or empty when I brought up a memory about my father it actually felt good to share it.

Alice pulled me into a hug telling me how I'll never know how much she truly appreciate the painting I just gave her and her voice drip with nothing but the upmost of sincerity.

We stayed in my room just talking about mundane stuff such as school and the people I've met so far when I heard two cars pull up into the driveway. I heard Charlie entering the house _"Hey Bella come downstairs I got someone whose been asking about you none stop all day"_

Alice looked at me and she had looked a bit worried and to tell you the truth after having that feeling outside I was worried too. I was going to invite her to come downstairs with me but she said she had to make a phone call so I just went downstairs without her.

As I came to the bottom of the stairs I froze because the last person I wanted to ever see was standing right in the middle of the living room. I knew when I decided to come to Forks that I had a feeling I was forgetting to calculator one factor as why it may not be a good idea and the reason just was staring at me with narrow eyes.

His words of the last time I saw him kept running through my head _"Your mines forever no matter what"_ I immediately became scared and my heart beat started to pump faster as he approached me and I was still too shock to even speak or move.

But he stopped mid step just as I felt a comforting hand on my shoulders pulling me out my state of shock and behind them. I realize it was Alice and I immediately felt scared for her because she took a defensive stance between Jacob and I. Alice expression looked murderous and at that moment tiny little Alice looked dangerous.

Jacob started trembling and I began pulling Alice worry about both our safety but as I attempted to pull her it felt like I was pulling a bag of bricks.

"_I KILL YOU WERE YOU STAND LEECH IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM HER NOW"_

Alice showed no fear she just stayed were she was and I swear I heard a growl escape her lips. Hell I definitely must be going crazy now too because her once gorgeous topaz eyes looked pitch black just like Edward's eyes did that day in Biology. And I briefly wonder where the hell Charlie is?

Alice once cheery voice was lace so acidly and deathly when she spoke I even cringed back _"You not come anywhere near her and do not think I'm alone either you touch her or even come close to her I'll kill you myself and to hell with and treaty mongrel."_

Treaty? What the hell is going on here and of course she's not alone I'm standing right next to her and Charlie's in the house somewhere. "I Kill You" Jacob spat to Alice but it was like his words did not even phase her and just as he start to take a step towards her Alice was standing on the balls of toes and out of nowhere I heard an extremely furious but yet heavenly voice say "_TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS THEM DOG BUT I'M WARNING YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE OUTCOME."_

I looked the direction where the new voice came from to see an even more deathly looking Edward. I know earlier Alice said Edward was out of town so what is he doing here now in my living room and why do I sense that there is more to this than meet the eye.

Jacob seem to back do and just ended up leaving while I was still standing still shock on the stairs absorbing all this in. Why does it feel like I just enter some sort of Twilight Zone? Alice turned to me now and her face was no longer murderous _"Bella are you okay?"_

"_Yeah Alice I'm now but are you okay I mean he's huge and all?"_

"_Oh Bella with brother's you pick up a thing or two in self-defense"_

"_Speaking of brother's why Edward is here?"_ I turned to look at him and I still looked livid for some reason. _"Not that I'm complaining I'm grateful for your help just now."_

Alice and Edward were just having some were stare off thing with one another actually it was more like they were having some silent type of communication. Edward finally looked my direction and spoke so harshly "Next time kept your dog on a leash because I do not my sister involved in some lover's spat."

Now I was mad _what the hell his problem is?_ I felt like slapping him and I did not even realize I took a step towards him till I felt Alice grab my hand saying _"C'mon Bella that will not be wise let's go back upstairs pay my asshole of a brother no mind."_

Once back in the safety of my room I fell onto my letting go of all my emotions that were held in due to my shock._ "Bella everything is alright now but I'm curious why you were so afraid of that boy?" _

"_Alice he's never going to stop harassing me and you brother arghhhh… Everything started with that boy awhile back"_

_**Two Summers ago in Forks**_

_The waves were smashing against the rocks and I was sitting out on a cliff ledge just looking out on the ocean. I did this many times during my summer in Forks it gave me clarity whenever I started to feel depress about anything. It was extremely calming and I was at peace in my solitude however I notice out of the corner of my eye someone standing in the distant that appeared to just be watching me._

_Just as I was getting up to leave he approached me and at first he seem like a pretty ok person and later I found out he was the son of one of Charlie's friends. During the summer Charlie would spend most of it in La Push so I had no choice be to go along with him because he did not feel right about leaving me in a house by myself._

_So it became pretty natural that I would hang out with Jacob and I notice immediately he was a lot bit smitten with me so I attempted to keep a safe distance and keep everything in the friendship zone. He respected my wishes at first but it was towards the end of the summer when he went through this like growth spurt and he distant himself from me so it made me actually happy to think it finally gotten through to him that I did not like him in that sort of way._

_Two weeks before I were to head back to Phoenix and I just about the same amount of time till school started I was hanging out by myself on the beach by myself when Jacob showed up out of nowhere. The fact that he now towered over me scared the daylights out of me and he kept trying to close to me but I kept back up._

_He kept mumbling some nonsense about "don't you see or feel anything different Bella were meant to be together so stop trying to fight it just let it happen."_

_I thought he was going to rape me because he looked at me with nothing but pure lust and like I was his possession so I started back up things as I was backing up throwing at him as I back away to find Charlie. However me not being graceful fell and next thing I knew he was standing right over me and just as he was about to kiss me two older looking guys showed up._

_At first I was petrified when these other guys showed up they were as huge as him so I started sobbing please do not hurt me I just want to go home. The guys got Jacob to leave me alone but not before he said "You mines forever no matter what." He's words haunted me too much that I put my foot down and refused to tag along with Charlie on these fishing trips nor anywhere near La Push actually that was the last summer I even came back to Forks up until I decided to move here._

"_Do you see why I'm so afraid now Alice, Charlie considers him like family because of his friendship with the boy's father and I swear if I did not know any better Charlie is attempting to push a relationship with me and that boy in attempts to kept me here once I finish high school."_

Alice just continues comforting me while I let everything out and I'm truly grateful to have her in my life right now. Another thing I realized is Alice is absolutely right we're going to be extremely great friends.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella" Again her voice was extremely cautious it was like she knew what I was going to ask her

"_Why did he call you a leech and what was all the nonsense about a treaty?"_

* * *

_**Alright as promise Edward's back (He's attitude shall be explain in his POV)**_

_**The Wolves are in the story**_

_**Alice slips (Alice will have a brief POV in regards to this chapter)**_

_**Alice also gets defensive again**_

**_******Also if you haven't already please check out my new story "I Was Already Home"******_**


	12. FYI

Just a quick FYI for my loyal readers

I deleted the author's note so chapter 12 is **REALLY** Chapter 11….

LOVE YA


	13. Edward's Return

**Sorry this chapter is extremely short but it's a set up for the next few chapters which will mainly be from Edward's POV with a sprinkle of Bella POV here and there **

* * *

APOV

Earlier today when I kept seeing Bella's future disappear I panic and kept calling how to the others to let them know of the problem because people's futures are not just suppose to disappear and I hate being blindsided. Of course things did not help much once we pulled into her driveway and I saw that both our futures suddenly disappeared. I do give Bella this much though for some reason she has a knack for knowing when something is wrong.

I wasn't till Charlie came home with someone that I knew things were bad because whomever was with him had to be the cause for my visions to disappear suddenly; once Bella open the room door to head downstairs I had smelt the mutt and immediately called for help. I wasn't going to intervene until I heard Bella's heart rate increase and not to mention I could smell her fear.

I did not care that the dog over-towered me nor that I was blinded by any actions he may or may not do but the way he looked at her like she was some sort of possession enraged me and it was in that moment I did not give a damn about a treaty which caused a few slip ups on my part.

Only thing going through my mind was I had to protect Bella at any cost even if that cost was my own life which I would greatly lay my own existence down for her in a heartbeat. This dog being here blinded me of everything especially when Edward came to the house to 'rescue' us because he goes and assume that Bella and that mongrel is in some sort of lover's type of relationship. Even if he refuse to see it or fight it once he said that statement I did not need Jazz abilities to know Edward was fill with nothing but jealousy on what he thought on the nature Bella's relationship with this dog.

After Bella finish telling how she knew this mutt named Jacob I became lost in my thoughts. For one I now know when it comes to werewolves I'm uttered blind also what are the odds that his obsession with Bella started around the same time we moved to Forks. These two things did not sit well with me and I would make sure I bring this up with Carlisle once I got back home.

"_Alice?"_ As soon as she called my name I saw what she was going to ask with made my tone become guarded.

"_Yes Bella" _

"_Why did he call you a leech and what was all the nonsense about a treaty?" _

"_Petty rivalries between the Quileute and my family that dates back many generations"_ Well it wasn't completely a lie but it was all I could tell her for now.

All Bella did was just nod her head and I knew she was going over everything in her head trying to piece together everything but for now I was grateful she did not question it any further.

EPOV

I finally decided to stop running and come back home with on mission in mind distant myself from this suppose friendship that's suppose to form between this human and whatever else Alice had seen because I know she's hiding more than she leads on. I would only have to deal with the human during one class so I could manage that but I throw that thought right out the window when I came home and notice my Volvo was missing. Reading the others thoughts I soon came to realize Alice has taken it to go shopping with the human. Why is Alice trying to torture me? She tells me she'll kill me if I cause this girl any harm due to her scent but she takes my car so that her scent is going to be all in it.

Then it dawns on me this is Alice's way of attempting to desensitize me so this budding friendship or whatever it is she see could form but so help me as much as I love the Volvo I'll start driving my Aston Martin just to change the course of Alice's visions nothing is set in stone when it comes to the future and my decision is to nip this in the bud before it starts between myself and the girl.

I stayed in my room since I returned and it did not help that Alice kept calling Jasper about Bella's future just disappear and I tried my hardest not to care but curiosity driven me to the point that I had to know. So when Alice called one last time I just took matters into my hands without even hearing the full extent of the conversation and went to Bella's house.

I surely did not expect the scene I walked in on Alice nearly toe-to-toe with a dog and Bella standing behind her.

"_You not come anywhere near her and do not think I'm alone either you touch her or even come close to her I'll kill you myself and to hell with and treaty mongrel."_ Alice voice was lace with nothing but hostile and anger. I knew she felt extremely protective for this girl but the extent of her thoughts surprised me Alice was willing to lay her life on the line for.

Just as the mutt took a step closer to them I made my presence known "_TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS THEM DOG BUT I'M WARNING YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE OUTCOME." _

His thoughts were extremely irritating and it only made me see red _"These leeches will not take her away from me"_ how could she be with someone so vile which is another reason I need to stay away from her especially if she keeps company with dogs. Once the dog left Alice began comforting her _Bella are you okay?"_

"_Yeah Alice I'm now but are you okay I mean he's huge and all?" _

"_Oh Bella with brother's you pick up a thing or two in self-defense"_ I really wish I knew what she was really thinking because once her eyes locked with mine I saw so many emotions play through them ranging from disbelief , thankfulness, and anger.

"_Speaking of brother's why Edward is here?" _she paused before looking back into my eyes again _"Not that I'm complaining I'm grateful for your help just now."_

"_Edward don't you dare"_ Alice shouted out her thoughts to me but I already made up my mind and knew if I continued being mean this girl would stay away from me at all cost. Alice may want this girl in her life but I will not submit to having this girl in mine so the monster in me can reign over when I drain her dry. I flinched at the direction my thoughts were taking so I lashed out harshly before leaving _"Next time kept your dog on a leash because I do not my sister involved in some lover's spat."_

"_You can keep up with this absurd plan of yours Edward but it won't last so why bother fighting it you idiot"_ were the last words I heard Alice hiss.

* * *

**Ok also you guys will begin to get hints to what is the actually connection between Bella and Alice through Stalker Edward listening in on her dreams which reveals about part of her past she doesn't quite remember.**

**Also I promise to get the next few chapters out quick as possible and if you have anytime check out my other story "I was Already Home"**


	14. Shattered Tears is Back

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi guys I know it's been like forever but I will be updating this story regularly now (Atleast once a week.)**_

_**The next chapter is not exactly ready PLUS I'M GOING THROUGH ALL THE OLD CHAPTERS TO EDIT BEFORE POSTING NEW CHAPTER but here is preview for the next Chapter:**_

_I wore one of the new outfits I brought from my girls day out with Alice. I'll never ever admit this to her but this weekend was fun minus the waxing though._

_My golden retriever followed me around all day today. I swear I should start carrying Scooby snacks and scratching him behind the ear. Then again Newton just might like that. I shudder at the thought._

_Walking into the lunchroom was when my so-so day just became interesting. Out of habit I looked up at the Cullen table and was greeted with the normal smile and wave but if it was even possible her smile was brighter today._

_Just as I was about to wave back I notice five people instead of four and I froze. Before quickly composing myself and hiding behind my hair._

_"Bella you okay" ask mile snapping me out my daze_

_"Uh ah yeah" I replied pathetically_


	15. Home's Where The Heart Is

**I own absolutely nothing all Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I wore one of the new outfits I brought from my girls day out with Alice. I'll never ever admit this to her but this weekend was fun minus the waxing though.

As soon as I took off my coat Mike did a double take and immediately started drooling. I groaned under my breathe cursing out Alice and our shopping trip as more of my fan club notice my attire.

I swore as I was cursing Alice out under my breathe I heard a musical laughter come from the hallway.

Even Jessica was openly gaping at me and I just wanted to shout _"Sorry Jess I don't bat for that team"_

My golden retriever followed me around all day today. I swear I should start carrying Scooby snacks and scratching him behind the ear. Then again Newton just might like that. I shudder at the thought.

Walking into the lunchroom was when my so-so day just became interesting. Out of habit I looked up at the Cullen table and was greeted with the normal smile and wave but if it was even possible her smile was brighter today.

Just as I was about to wave back I notice five people instead of four and I froze. Before quickly composing myself and hiding behind my hair.

_"Bella you _okay" ask mile snapping me out my daze

_"Uh ah yeah"_ I replied pathetically

I pretty much lost my appetite seeing Edward here in school again. I don't know why I react this way around him. It's not like I haven't seen him just yesterday at my house or anything. I swear this dude is like bi-polar or something.

As I sat at my table with Mike, Jessica and their friends because lord knows I don't claim them as mine. Jessica whisper conspirator _"Edward Cullen is staring at you?"_ The way she said sounded so accusing and bitter

I didn't even bother looking up as I ask _"Does he seem like he's piss off or something?"_

Jessica looked at me weird for a moment before turning towards Edward's direction _"He looks his normal self"_ she shrugged but then got a thought look in her eyes "_Why would he look pissed off at you? Did you throw yourself at him or something?" _

Fucking bitch I thought to myself, I knew she was baiting me but I didn't fall for it. I snuck a glance at the Cullen's table through my hair and true enough Edward was staring. At least this stare didn't unnerve me like the others. This stare was full with curiosity before he just turned his attention back to his family.

I was extremely nervous going into Biology after lunch because I didn't know exactly which Edward I'll end up facing. Don't even let me get started on my breakdown of Edward because just thinking about it has my mind running in circles.

I walked into Biology very cautiously noticing that Edward was not in his seat yet and I briefly entertained the idea that he changed his class. Of course my luck would prove otherwise as I heard the chair beside me scrapping the floor. I tried extremely hard to focus my attention to the found of the class and ignore the presence next to me; however I failed miserable as I stole glances at him.

We still had a few minutes before class started and just as Mike Newton was about to approach me I heard a voice as smooth as velvet calling my name _"Hello Bella"_

I closed my eyes breathing in heavily thinking a voice shouldn't soon so good like his but the way he said my name……..GAWWWWWDD Bella stop this nonsense right now.

I just nodded my head acknowledging his greeting because Lord knows I certain didn't trust my voice.

"_I wanted to apologize about my behavior at your house yesterday. I was just being overly protective…"_ I cut him off

"_Yeah, I know you were worried about your sister's well-being."_

We both remained quiet after that until Edward began speaking again _"So why Forks?"_

"_Excuse me?" _I asked completely taking off guard by his question, for two reason one no one actually came right out and asked me that secondly I could not comprehend his interest in me all of sudden.

"_You just seem like the type who loves the warm weather so I was just curious about why you'd trade that for this"_ He said motioning to the downpour outside the window

"_You have no idea"_ I mumbled under breathe as I looked out the window thinking about the warmth of the sun as a tear streak down my face. I wiped away quickly hoping no one witnesses it but Edward did.

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry by bring up the subject. It was insensitive of me. Moving here from Phoenix must have been extremely hard on you and here I am bringing it up."_

"_Oh yeah Phoenix"_ I said as I continued to look out the window. Phoenix was the furthest thing from my mind right now. I was thinking about my real hometown the one that seems like a distant memory to me, the one I could barely remember.

The silence between us was awkward after my comment and I couldn't stand it, even though he made me think about things that made me emotional; his voice was soothing and I needed to hear him talk about.

"_Ren…My mother and I didn't see eye to eye on things. She recently remarried and well I decide it was time to free her from the burden of a teenage daughter."_ I caught myself before I ended up calling Renee by her name. While I would never call her "mom" no matter what, in public that's a different story. No one knew I was adopted and in a small town like this I rather keep it that way. I don't need the gossip that would follow if anyone knew the truth and I trust Alice with my life, which is the only reason I told her. Besides I just know she'll never tell anyone not even her own brother.

"_Sorry to hear that"_ He replied and I could hear the sincerity in his voice

I shrugged _"No worries I was more the adult in that relationship anyway."_

"_You seem to be handle things quite well"_

"_You'll be surprise by the things I had to handle so far in my life."_ I blurted out without even thinking. Shit…I berated myself. Why is it around him and Alice I just blurt shit out like that?

I turn facing Edward seeing his brow furrow as he was trying to decipher my comment "What is she trying to hide?" he said more to himself than anything so I choose to ignore it. As I was looking into his eyes through I notice they were different _"Did you get contacts?"_ I asked effectively putting the focus on him and changing the subject

Edward threw his head back chuckling _"No I don't need contacts I have perfect sight"_ he laughed and I felt like I was missing something.

"_I could have just sworn your eyes were dark as midnight last week and now it's like rich as honey."_ I said in awe as I stared into them. His laughter died down immediately after my words and his hostile mask were back up again as he glared at me before turning his attention to the front of the classroom.

Great Bella I thought to myself dryly things were going so well between you two and you ruined it.

Just as I called out his name _"Edward" _timidly the bell rung and he was already out the down. I sighed looking at his retreating figure.

I gathered my things heading to gym with my golden retriever walking beside me.

I was so grateful for the ends of the day were I could escape for all this and attempt to have some normalcy in my life. As I was sitting in waiting for my truck to warm up I looked up seeing Edward and Alice arguing across the parking lot. I saw Edward motion towards my direction before Alice got into his car looking livid but not before looking my direction with a sad smile, While Edward just looked at me with a deep glare that burned within my soul.

I turned away from his stare backing the truck out leaving school. Once I pulled into my driveway, I ran upstairs crashing on my bed crying. _"Why does he seem to hate me so much?" _I sobbed.

That night I dreamt about Edward and my father again. Dreams of my father has become more frequently even since I moved back to Forks and that scared me more than anything. Why now after all these years will these dreams come back?

It wasn't just those dreams either; I started seeing her again in the shadows of my dreams. I sat up in my bed debating what is it about this place that's bringing up these memories or better yet who?

Today at school was no better either; As I pulled up into the parking lot Edward was staring again I decided against my better judgment to approach him and apologize for offending him yesterday because I don't want any enemies nor do I want to cause a rift between him and Alice. He saw me approaching him and instead of waiting he walked off completely dismissing my presence.

In lunch I looked at the Cullen table like always I was greeted with a friendly smile from Alice and Edward never once even looked my direction.

I figured I'll have my chance to apologize to him in Biology but Edward never even showed up to class and it made me wonder was he avoiding me.

The rest of the day passed by idly slow and I lost all focus to anything going on around me. Maybe coming to Forks was a mistake I thought to myself dryly just as someone shouted my name _"OH MY GOD BELLA" _

I looked at in time seeing a vehicle coming directly towards me. It was too late to react any which direction I moved and I was still get hurt. My eyes happened to lock on both Alice and Edward who were staring at me in shock with wide eyes.

"_I'll be seeing you soon mom and dad"_ I mumbled as I closed my eyes welcoming death

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for how I ended this chapter but do you guys really think I'll kill off Bella?

**The question is who ends up saving her? Edward or Alice**

Yes first update for this story in awhile and it's a short one but next chapter is long and fill with surprises.

**Here's a sneak peek into next chapter**

"_Bella I want to apologize for my behavior and start over as friends"_

"_Friends?"_ I ask him incredulously

"_Yes friends" _He said motioning for me to join him

"_Sure I'll consider being your friend under one condition though"_

"_What's the condition?" _he ask hesitantly

"_You gotta promise not to fall in love with me."_


	16. Important Announcement

I'm moving this weekend so all my stories WILL NOT be updated for atleast 3 weeks. I might update sooner it all depends on when I get my home office set up once I move. I would have updated all three stories before my upcoming absences however my flipping MOUSE broke and TAB is annoying as hell to use when using a word document; actually its annoying period.

TAB is my enemy and makes it a bitch to edit. I say this because normal I will use the Notebook application on my Iphone and write up upcoming chapters. The down side to that is when I upload it to my computer the space is weird and whatnot, so without a mouse and using TABS is a lost cause. Anyways I'll work to settle in quickly and once I return I'll post 2 chapters each FOR ALL MY STORIES. I know I'll have more chapters by then so lets cross our fingers and pray it doesn't take me 3 weeks to get settle

SORRY FOR THE SIKE OUT AND FOR BREAKING MY DAMN MOUSE

SARA


End file.
